Ohne Freunde ist man niemand
by Babsi18
Summary: Flack gerät in einen Zwiespalt... seine Freunde helfen ihm und stehen ihm bei... Lindsay spielt in seinen Leben eine wichtige Rolle!


Don war wie immer spät nach Hause gekommen

Don war wie immer spät nach Hause gekommen. Er schloss die Tür auf und erschreckte bei dem Anblick der Nachbars Katze, die ihn an maunzte. Sie hatte nicht mehr schwarzes Fell, sowie üblich, sondern rosa Fell. Er fing an zu niesen, weil er allergisch auf Katzen reagierte. Er scheuchte die Katze weg und ging in seine Wohnung. Dort schaltete er das Licht an und stellte seine Tasche am Fußboden ab. Sein Vorraum war hell beleuchtet und es hangen einigen Bildern seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester auf einer Seite der Wand. Sein Vater war nirgendwo abgebildet. Da Don mit ihm schon lange zerstritten war. Er zog seine Schuhe und Jacke aus und ging in die Küche. Die Küche hatte einen Tresen und einen großen Tisch. Er nahm sich aus dem Kühlschrank ein kühles Wasser und trank einen Schluck. Dann wärmte er sich ein Essen in der Mikrowelle. Als das Essen warm war, aß er es und stellte den Teller in den Abwasch, was er im Laufe der Woche weg waschen würde. Er zog sich das Gewand aus und warf es in die Wäsche. Dann stieg er in die Dusche. Heute war der anstrengenste Tag in seit langen gewesen. Don war Detektiv von Beruf und er arbeitete mit den CSI zusammen, was ihm sehr gut tat. Mac Taylor hatten heute einen Mann verfolgt, der seine Frau ermordet hatte, weil sie ihn betrogen hatte. Don war ihn nachgerannt und hatte ihn fast gehabt, aber schon war er verschwunden. Don suchte in jeder Ecke nach ihm. Er merkte erst wo er ist, als er einen Baseballschläger ins Gesicht geknallt bekam. Don war wütend geworden und rannte dem Typen nach. Als Don ihn erwischt hatte, schwor er ihn, dass er für lange Zeit ins Gefängnis gehen würde. Don drehte die Brause fester auf und ließ sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser abkühlen. Als er aus der Dusche heraus kam, befestigte er ein Badetuch um seinen Unterkörper und ging wieder in die Küche. Er nahm sich aus dem Gefrierfach ein Päckchen Erbsen und legte es auf sein Gesicht. Er ging zum Spiegel im Badezimmer und sah sich an. Don war sehr groß und hatte einen leicht behaarten und muskulösen Oberkörper. Er hatte schwarze kurze Haare und schöne blaue Augen. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein großer blauer Fleck wieder, der womöglich nicht so schnell weg gehen würde.

„Scheißkerl!", schimpfte er, als er die Erbsen von seinem Gesicht wegnahm. Es läutete an seiner Wohnungstür und er schmiss die Erbsen in vorbei gehen in den Mistkübel. Er öffnete die Tür und blickte einen etwas kleineren Mann mit Brille ins Gesicht.

„Mac hatte also recht, der Typ hat dich mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen", sagte der Mann mit einen amüsierten Lächeln. Der Mann hatte brünettes Haar und ebenfalls blaue Augen. Er trug ein Tanktop und eine gewöhnliche Jeans. Durch das Tanktop kam sein muskulöser Körper zur Geltung.

„Sehr witzig Danny.", meinte Don und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Man konnte hören wie Danny die Tür schloss und sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machte. Don suchte in einer Lade nach Gewand und zog sich an. Ein großes Bett war in seinen Zimmer und eine einfache Kommode. Auf einen Nachtisch waren ein Wecker und eine Lampe zu sehen. Don hatte weiße Bettwäsche und das Bett war wie immer nicht gemacht.

„Sag mal hast du ihn nicht gesehen, als er dir einen mit dem Baseballschläger eine drüber zog?", fragte Danny, als Don sich neben ihn setzte. Das Wohnzimmer war der hellste Raum in der ganzen Wohnung. Eine Couch stand in der Mitte, dann davor ein Tisch und vor dem Tisch noch ein Fernseherapparat. Ein Telefon war an einer Seite der Wand befestigt und Pflanzen standen in jeder Ecke. Ein kleiner Tisch war bei dem großen Fenster hinter der Couch. Darauf lagen einige alte Zeitungen.

„Nein, ich bin ihm nachgerannt und habe ihm verloren. Da habe ich in jeder Ecke gesucht, denn verschwunden konnte er noch nicht sein, also wollte ich gerade hinter eine Ecke blicken, da bekomm ich schon den Schläger direkt ins Gesicht.", antwortete Don und fuhr sich über sein Gesicht.

„Mac sagte, dass du ausgerastet bist.", meinte Danny und nahm sich von Tisch einen Apfel. Don verdrehte die Augen.

„Naja ausgerastet in dem Sinn bin ich nicht, aber ich habe ihn den Daumen gebrochen.", sagte Don mit einen zufriedenen Grinsen. Danny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mann, dir gehört mal geholfen.", sagte Danny und stand auf. „Wo ist Melanie?"

„Melanie? Wieso willst du das wissen?", fragte Don und stand auf um sich ein Bier zu holen.

„Naja, sonst kommt sie immer und nervt mich.", antwortete Danny mit ernster Miene. „Deine Schwester ist echt eine Nummer für sich."

„Ach ja, aber zum ausgehen war sie dir gut genug.", meinte Don und gab Danny ein Bier. Don setzte sich auf den Tresen und trank einen Schluck.

„Sie ist eben ein heißer Feger. Liegt wohl in eurer Familie, dass ihr alle so gut ausseht.", sagte Danny und hockte sich auf einen Hocker am Tresen.

„Warum schleimst du so? Was willst du denn wieder?", fragte Don, der Danny sofort durchschaute.

„Naja, da gäbe es etwas, was du für mich tun könntest.", antwortete Danny, der sich nicht zweimal fragen ließ.

„Wenn es wieder so ein Blind Date ist, was du dir ausgemacht hast, dann vergiss es. So etwas mach ich nie wieder.", meinte Don und sah ihn ernst an.

„Ach komm. Ich habe das schon mit zwei Mädels ausgemacht. Die eine geht nur, wenn ich für die andere ein Date mitbringe.", bat Danny.

„Mann, wie alt bist du? 16? Du bist alt genug um dir andere Frauen zu suchen, die noch immer Dates für ihre Schwestern oder Freundinnen suchen.", sagte Don und sprang von Tresen herunter.

„Ich bin keine 16 mehr, sondern 25, sowie du. Und außerdem du rede nicht von anständigen Frauen, du bekommst ohne mich, wahrscheinlich keine ab.", verteidigte sich Danny.

„Ich brauche keine.", sagte Don und streckte sich. „Ich komme auch so klar."

„Wann hattest du das letzte Mal richtigen Sex?", fragte Danny.

„Buh… vor einen Monat. Wenn nicht länger.", antwortete Don. „Aber ich habe ihn nicht nötig. In Gegensatz zu dir, komme ich lange ohne ihn aus."

„Gut du hast gewonnen, aber nur noch das eine Mal. Bitte!", flehte er ihn an. Don gähnte und sah auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile schon halb sieben.

„Gut, wann ist das Date?", fragte Don ihn.

„In einer halben Stunde.", antwortete Danny zufrieden. Don sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Mann, heute? Ich bin verdammt müde.", sagte Don ärgerlich.

„Du hast schon zugestimmt, also mach dich fertig.", meinte Danny mit einem grinsen. Don warf ihn einen bösen Blick zu und ging sich ein blaues Hemd und eine schwarze Jeans anziehen. Er zerwühlte sein Haar, als er bei dem Spiegel vorbeiging und war zufrieden mit sich.

„Garantieren kann ich dir nicht, dass die Frau sich nicht schrecken wird.", meinte Don und deutete dabei auf sein Gesicht.

„Deine Augen lassen dich immer schöner wirken, als was du wirklich bist.", sagte Danny und zog sich eine Jacke von Don an. Don sagte nichts, sondern knallte ihn eine. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und erschreckte bei dem Anblick der zweiten Nachbars Katze. Diese war einmal getigert gewesen, jetzt war sie grün.

„Die Jungend von heute.", meinte Danny nur.

„Das sind die Katzen von der alten Mrs. Finnigon.", sagte Don und ging mit Danny aus dem Stiegenhaus. Sie stiegen in sein Auto ein und schnallten sich an.

„Wohin fahren wir?", fragte er Danny missmutig.

„Ins Blaza.", antwortete er gut gelaunt. Don verdrehte die Augen und fuhr los. Sie brauchten zirka zwanzig Minuten dort hin. Als im Blaza ankamen, warteten zwei Frauen auf sie beim Eingang. Die eine, vermutlich Dannys Verabredung, hatte lange blonde Haare und grüne Augen. Sie war schlank und sportlich. Dons Verabredung hatte schwarze schulterlange Haare und eine Brille auf. Beide trugen ein auffallendes rotes Kleid. Danny umarmte seine Verabredung und Don lächelte seiner zu.

„Ähm … Keira, dass ist Don.", stellte Danny Dons Verabredung vor.

„Was hast du denn mit deinem Gesicht gemacht?", fragte Keira ihn.

„Piranha.", sagte nur Don und begleitete Danny mürrisch hinein.

„Sehr witzig.", meinte sie und lachte laut auf. Don schreckte vor Überraschung zusammen.

„Ja. Ich bin Detektiv. Ich habe einen Schläger ins Gesicht bekommen.", sagte er nach einer Weile. Danny und seine Begleitung führten sie an einen Tisch. Sie setzten sich und bestellten sich etwas zu trinken. Don trank normales Cola, während Danny reihenweisen Alkohol trank.

„Sagst du mir endlich wer deine Begleitung ist?", fragte Don ärgerlich. Danny sah ihn an.

„Ähm … das ist Amanda. Amanda das ist Don.", stellte Danny sie vor. Don nickte zufrieden und wandte sich seinem Date zu.

„Wie alt bist?", fragte Keira ihn neugierig.

„25 und du?", antwortete er angespannt.

„23. Hast du schon einmal einen Mörder erwischt?"

„Schon oft. Was arbeitest du denn?"

„Ich bin Stripperin in Four Seasons.", antwortete sie und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel. Don rückte ein Stück weiter weg und wurde verlegen.

„Danny hat mir nicht gesagt, was du beruflich bist.", meinte Don und sah dabei Danny ernst an.

„Er wusste es auch nicht. Hast du Lust zu tanzen?", fragte sie und rückte näher zu ihm.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen.", log Don lehnte sich zurück. Er trank einen Schluck und verschluckte sich fast, als Keira ihm zwischen den Beinen anfasste. Don hustete und sah sie überrascht an.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er sie. Sie grinste ihn an und blickte zu Danny hinüber. Danny war vertieft mit Amanda. Sie hatten angefangen zu knutschen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich besser mal auf die Toilette gehen. Ich war heute noch nicht.", meinte Don und stand auf. Keira kniff ihn in den Arsch und Don eilte davon. Er ging auf das Männerklo und wusch sich das Gesicht.

„Immer sucht er mir die sexsüchtigen Frauen aus.", fluchte er und setzte sich auf den Boden. Nach einer Weile kam Danny herein.

„Hey, Keira wartet auf dich.", sagte Danny und ärgerte sich über Dons verhalten.

„Du hast mir mit Absicht eine Stripperin untergejubelt.", meinte Don. Danny grinste.

„Sonst bekommst du ja nie eine ab.", sagte Danny und zerrte Don von Boden hoch. „Wir gehen, da jetzt wieder raus und amüsieren uns." Don verdrehte wieder die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er hinaus ging rannte er jemanden hinein.

„Oh Entschuldigung.", sagte er, als er erkannte, dass er eine Kellnerin umgeworfen hatte. Glas war zerbrochen und die Kellnerin blutete am Finger.

„Es ist nicht ihre Schuld. Ich bin nicht aufmerksam genug.", meinte sie und stand auf. Don lächelte sie an und gab ihr das Tablett zurück. Die Frau hatte rote Haare und trug eine weiße Bluse mit einer schwarzen Hose.

„Was ist denn mit ihren Gesicht passiert?", fragte sie und sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Das ist bei der Arbeit passiert.", antwortete er und grinste sie an.

„Ich bin Alex und sie?", fragte sie ihn.

„Don. Ich bin mit ihm da hier.", sagte Don und deutete auf Danny der schon wieder bei Amanda war. Er drehte sich weg, als er Keira auf ihn zu kommen sah.

„Na, mein Schnuckel. Wieso fahren wir nicht zu mir und spielen miteinander?", fragte Keira und kniff ihn in den Arsch.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich muss morgen arbeiten.", sagte Don und versuchte in seine Stimme etwas bedauerliches zu setzen.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Keira ihn und deutete auf Alex.

„Das ist -!", wollte Don sagen, aber Keira unterbrach ihn.

„Eine tollpatschige Kellnerin. So was müsste man feuern.", sagte sie verächtlich. Alex lief rot an und sammelte die Scherben auf. Don bückte sich um ihr zu helfen, aber Keira zerrte ihn von ihr weg.

Sie stieß ihn auf seinen Platz zurück und setzte sich auf ihn. Don versuchte die Kellnerin zu erblicken, aber das einzige was er sah war Keiras Dekollete. Sie küsste ihn auf den Mund. Don musste zugeben, dass sie gut küsste, aber ihm war nicht danach und er nahm sie hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf die Seite.

„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, also vielleicht ein anderes Mal.", sagte Don und stand auf. Keira kreischte auf und warf einen Schuh nach ihm. Danny sah sie entsetzt an. Don war bemüht nicht den Schuh zurück zu schießen, sondern ging einfach durch das Blaza an die frische Luft. Er setzte sich in sein Auto, aber ließ die Tür offen. Er wartete bis Danny endlich kam und startet das Auto.

„Mann, was soll das?", fragte Danny verärgert. Don antwortete nicht, sondern fuhr los. Er setzte Danny bei seiner Wohnung ab und fuhr weiter zu seiner. Als er in seiner Wohnung ankam, lag seine Schwester auf der Couch und schlief. Don nahm die Decke von der Lehne und deckte sie zu. Er schaltete den Fernseher aus und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Es war mittlerweile schon zehn Uhr. Er zog sich bis zur Unterwäsche aus und legte sich in sein Bett. Er las noch eine Männerzeitschrift und schlief dabei ein.

Don wachte sehr früh am Morgen auf, weil sein Telefon läutete. Er öffnete müde ein Auge und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Endlich kam er auf und suchte sein Telefon in der Hosentasche, aber da war es nicht.

„Dein Handy ist hier!", schrie Melanie herein. Don stürmte hinaus und nahm ihr das Telefon aus der Hand. Er hob ab.

„Flack.", sagte er ins Telefon.

„Es gab wieder einen Mord. Detective Taylor habe ich schon Bescheid gesagt. Er wartet auf dich in der 3rd Avenue Street.", antwortete ein Polizist auf der anderen Leitung. Don wischte sich über sein Gesicht und legte auf. Er eilte zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich rasch an. Ein Anzug. So wie immer.

Er nahm sich ein Stück Toast von der Theke und eilte aus der Wohnung. Er fuhr zur 3rd Avenue Street. Es waren schon einige Streifenwagen da und Mac Taylor war bereits am Tatort. Flack ging zu ihm und hockte sich vor die Leiche hin. Ein weißes Mädchen. Vielleicht gerade einmal siebzehn bis achtzehn Jahre alt. Sie hat schwarze Haare und blaue Augen. Ihre Augen standen offen. Ihr Mund war ebenfalls offen. Ihre Hände und Beine waren von sich gestreckt. Um sie herum war eine riesige Blutlache. Don vermutete das die Wunde am Rücken sein musste.

„Wie geht's deinem Gesicht?", fragte Mac und stand auf. Er hatte das Mädchen untersucht nach möglichen Beweisen.

„Ganz gut. Haben wir einen Namen?", antwortete Flack. Mac reichte ihm eine Tasche und Flack durchsuchte sie nach einen Ausweis. Er fand ihn. Dieselbe Frau war auf den Ausweis abgebildet. Er las laut vor was darauf stand.

„Kimberly Partelli. Siebzehn Jahre alt. Lebt in der Sherry Street 3.", las Don vor. Mac sah auf und winkte jemanden. Don drehte sich um und erkannte Lindsay wieder. Er sah wieder weg und erkannte die Kellnerin von letzter Nacht wieder. Sie stand bei den Menschenmaßen die neugierig zu ihnen herüber blickten. Sie weinte und wurde von einem Mann festgehalten. Don ging hin und stellte sich vor die zwei hin.

„Kannten sie Mrs. Partelli?", fragte Don die beiden. Alex sah auf und erkannte ihn augenblicklich wieder.

„Sie sind doch der Typ von gestern.", stellte sie fest.

„Ja genau der bin ich. Aber sie haben nicht meine Frage beantwortet.", sagte Don und drehte sich zu der Leiche um.

„Ja das ist Kimberly. Meine Mitbewohnerin.", antwortete sie auf seine Frage.

„Wann haben sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen?", fragte Don.

„Das war vor drei Tagen. Wir haben uns gestritten, weil sie den Teil ihrer Miete nicht zahlen konnte.", antwortete sie und fing wieder zu weinen an.

„Und sie sind?", fragte Don. Er notierte sich alles genau.

„Erik Partelli.", antwortete er und sah zu der Leiche von dem Mädchen hin.

„Sie sind ihr Bruder?", fragte Don.

„Nein, ihr Vater.", antwortete er. Don notierte sich alles.

„Wieso wohnte ihre Tochter nicht bei ihnen?"

„Weil sie nicht mehr bei uns Leben wollte. Sie hatte große Probleme mit ihrer Mutter. Sie stritten sich ständig."

„Flack! Komm bitte einmal!", rief Mac von den Tatort aus her. Don drehte sich um und nickte.

„Also, wenn ihnen noch irgendetwas einfällt was uns helfen könnte, dann rufen sie mich bitte an.", bat Don und gab ihnen eine Visitenkarte. Don drehte sich gerade um, da packte Alex seine Hand.

„Bitte finden sie den Mörder von Kimberly."

„Das werden wir.", versicherte er und ging zurück zu Mac.

„Sind das Freunde von ihr?", fragte Mac.

„Ja, die Mitbewohnerin und der Vater von Mrs. Partelli.", antwortete Don. „Wir sollten die Mutter von ihr befragen."

„Hast du die Reifenspuren am Boden gesehen?", fragte Mac. Don sah sich um und kniete sich vor einspurigen Reifenspuren nieder.

„Ich würde sagen ein Motorrad.", antwortete Don.

„Ja, das habe ich mir auch gedacht.", meinte Mac. Lindsay nahm einen Abdruck von den Spuren.

„Ich werde jetzt mal ins Department fahren oder braucht ihr mich noch?", fragte Don und stand auf.

„Nein. Lindsay wird nach der Spurenaufnahme zu dir kommen um mit dir zur Schule zu fahren.", antwortete Mac. Lindsay sah verärgert auf. Don schnaubte und ging ohne sich zu verabschieden. Lindsay und er hatten einen Streit gehabt.

Es ging darum, dass Lindsay ihre Waffe nicht geladen hatte, was ihm fast das Leben kostete. Der Mörder war auf sie losgegangen und schlug Lindsay hart auf den Kopf, so dass sie ohnmächtig wurde. Don war mit dem Partner von ihm beschäftigt. Er war ihm nach gerannt, doch als er ihn hatte, hörte er ein Klicken hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und erkannte das der Mörder seine Waffe direkt vor seinen Kopf zielte. Don war auf sich alleine gestellt bis Lindsay kam. Sie hatte ihre Waffe bei sich und wollte auf den Mörder schießen, aber die Waffe war leer. Für den Moment wo der Mörder abgelenkt war packte Don ihn und konnte ihn verhaften.

Er stieg ins Auto und fuhr aufs Quartier. Er legte seine Waffe in die Schublade und holte sich etwas zu trinken. Als er zurück kam stand eine rothaarige Frau bei seinen Tisch.

„Ist ihnen noch irgendetwas eingefallen?", fragte Don und deutete auf einen Stuhl auf den sie sich setzen konnte. Alex hatte verheulte Augen und machte einen bemitleidenden Eindruck.

„Nein. Ich kann nur nirgends hin, wenn Kimberly die Wohnungsschlüssel hatte.", antwortete Alex und wischte sich mit einen Taschentuch die Tränen weg.

„Oh! Wenn sie wollen, dann bestelle ich ihnen einen Schlüsseldienst.", sagte Don und hob den Hörer ab.

„Nein! Bloß nicht. Ich warte bis sie den Schlüssel freigeben.", meinte sie hektisch. Don legte wieder den Hörer auf.

„Okay wie sie wollen.", sagte Don.

„Sie waren gestern nicht sonderlich lange im Blaza.", sagte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ähm … ja, weil ich müde war.", log Don. Er war eigentlich nur gegangen wegen Keira.

„Sie gehen nicht oft mit Frauen aus oder?", fragte Alex. Alex rutschte näher und legte eine Hand auf seinen Schenkel.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das was angeht.", antwortete Don und stand auf.

„Okay, Entschuldigung. Ich wollte ihnen nicht zu nahe drehten.", entschuldigte sich Alex.

„Hören sie mir zu, wieso fahren sie nicht in ein Hotel und ruhen sich aus? Wenn wir den Mörder haben, dann werde ich sie anrufen.", schlug Don vor. Alex stand auf und nickte.

„Wenn sie meinen.", meinte sie und ging an ihm vorbei. Don drehte sich weg von ihr und sah zu seinen Bild auf dem Tisch.

„Kann ich sie noch etwas fragen?", fragte Alex hinter ihm. Don drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie genervt an.

„Sind sie immer so zu Frauen?", fragte sie ärgerlich. Don spürte wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht verschwand.

„Was zum … Herr Gott nein!", antwortete Don entsetzt. Lindsay kam herein, was ihm wütend machte.

„Ach ja. Wieso weisen sie mich dann ab?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Ihre Stimme war so laut geworden, dass sich die anderen umsahen, wer so schrie.

„Ich habe sie doch nicht abgewiesen. Ich muss zu einer Befragung fahren.", antwortete Don gereizt. Lindsay stellte sich dazu.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ihr Freund findet mich hässlich.", antwortete Alex bevor Don irgendetwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen konnte.

„Hey jetzt passen sie mal auf! Erstens: Haben sie mich angemacht und zweitens: Ist sie meine Partnerin! Und drittens: Bin ich derjenige der sich beschweren sollte, denn egal welcher Frau ich begegne. Jede greift mir immer zwischen meine Beine, obwohl ich keine Lust auf solche aufgeblasenen Frauen wie sie habe!", schrie Don wütend. Don war zu weit gegangen. Alex verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige die sich gewaschen hatte. Don ging zu seiner Lade und holte seine Waffe heraus. Alex schreckte zurück, aber Don steckte die Waffe nur ein.

„Los lass uns fahren.", sagte Don ruhig und ging langsam mit einen grinsen aus dem Departement.

„Was sollte das denn jetzt?", fragte Lindsay, als sie draußen waren.

„Kümmert dich um deinen Kram.", antwortete Don und stieg ein.

„Es tut mir Leid, wegen den was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist.", sagte Lindsay, als sie einstieg. Don startete den Wagen und sah sie an.

„Ich habs ja überlebt oder?", fragte Don und fuhr los.

„Wieso bist du in letzter Zeit so gereizt?", fragte Lindsay ernst. Don hielt den Wagen an.

„Ich bin nicht gereizt!", antwortete Don langsam.

„Und ob du das bist. Du bist von einem Moment auf den anderen mies gelaunt. Hat dich Melanie verlassen?", fragte Lindsay. Don funkelte sie böse an.

„Melanie ist meine Schwester.", antwortete Don. Lindsay nahm seine Hand. Don sah sie überrascht an.

„Was soll das werden, wenn du fertig bist?", fragte er sie heiser. Ihm war heiß geworden, wie schon oft, wenn sie das tat.

„Du solltest mit jemanden über den Unfall reden.", antwortete Lindsay. Don riss seine Hand weg und fuhr weiter.

„Wie schon gesagt: Kümmert dich um deinen eigenen Kram.", sagte Don und die restliche Autofahrt redeten sie kein Wort. Er mochte nicht mit jemanden über den Unfall reden. Er musste alleine damit klar kommen. Ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Wir sind da.", sagte Don und hielt vor der East Highschool. Er stieg aus und ging auf den Eingang der Schule zu. Einige Schüler sahen sie neugierig an, während einer Lindsay nach pfiff. Don warf ihn einem bösen Blick zu und der Schüler verstummte. Er ging in das Gebäude und musste grinsen.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Lindsay und drehte sich zu den Schülern um, die sie ansahen.

„Nichts. Aber er hatte Angst vor mir.", antwortete Don und marschierte in das Sekretariat.

„Tag. Ich bin Detektiv Flack. Ich möchte gerne mit den Freundinnen von Kimberly Partelli sprechen.", begrüßte Don die Sekretärin.

„Kimberly Partelli? Wenn sie wollen können sie auch gleich mit ihr reden?", sagte die Sekretärin.

„Mam, Kimberly Partelli ist tot. Man hat sie heute Morgen aufgefunden.", erklärte Lindsay. Die Sekretärin wirkte verstört.

„Aber wer ist dann das?", fragte sie die beiden. Don stellte sich neben sie und erkannte das ebenbild von Kimberly Partelli wieder. Don sah Lindsay verwirrt an.

„Danke, wir kümmern uns darum.", sagte Lindsay und marschierte zu dem Ebenbild von Kimberly.

„Kimberly Partelli?", fragte Lindsay. Das Mädchen sah auf und grinste.

„Ja bitte?", sagte sie.

„Ich bin von CSI und das ist Detektive Flack.", begrüßte Lindsay sie. Don sah sich um und erkannte nur Bücherregale.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte das Mädchen nervös.

„Wir haben eine Frau tot aufgefunden, die ihren Namen hat.", antwortete Lindsay. „Zeigen sie uns bitte mal ihren Ausweis." Das Mädchen reichte ihnen den Ausweis. Don nahm ihn entgegen und nickte Lindsay zu.

„Das ist derselbe nur das ein anderes Foto drauf ist.", sagte Don und gab ihn dem Mädchen zurück.

„Ja klar ist da mein Foto drauf, weil ich nun mal die hier bin.", sagte das Mädchen schnippisch. Lindsay legte die Fotos von der toten Frau auf einen Tisch und bat sie Kimberly sich anzusehen.

„Kennen sie dieses Mädchen?", fragte Lindsay ernst. Kimberly sah nur kurz hin und wieder weg.

„Nein, die habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen.", antwortete sie und drehte sich weg.

„Lass uns fahren, wenn sie nichts weiß.", sagte Don. Er marschierte mit Lindsay aus der Schule. Er merkte wie er von jemanden beobachtet wird. Don sah sich um und erkannte einen jungen Burschen der ihn ansah. Er nahm Lindsay die Bilder ab und ging auf den Jungen zu.

„Hey du! Ich habe eine Frage.", sagte Don so laut, dass der Junge aufschreckte.

„Was für eine?", fragte der Junge nervös. „Ich habe nichts getan."

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt oder? Kennst du dieses Mädchen?", fragte er und streckte es ihm hin. Der Junge nahm die Bilder in die Hand und sah sie einen Moment an. Dann wie es üblich war, rannte er weg. Er hatte die Bilder weggeschleudert und war schon weggerannt. Don jagte ihn hinterher. Sie sprinteten über die Straße und den Gehweg entlang. Der Junge rannte in eine Seitengasse und sprang auf eine Mülltonne. Als er gerade eine Feuertreppe hinaufklettern wollte packte Don ihn am Bein und zog ihn hinunter. Er flog auf Don und der landete mit seinen Vorderkörper auf etwas hartem. Don keuchte auf und fiel auf den Boden. Der Junge sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Was ist mit ihnen?", fragte der Junge ängstlich. Don packte den Jungen und drückte ihn gegen eine Mauer.

„Ich habe mir nur wehgetan.", antwortete Don gereizt. Er wollte ihm gerade Handschellen anlegen, als ihm jemand etwas auf den Kopf schlug. Don kippte nach hinten und griff sich auf seinen Kopf. Die Person schlug ihm in die Magengegend mit etwas hartem. Er wollte gerade seine Waffe ziehen, da spürte er einen Schlag auf seiner Hand und wie jemand die Waffe zog. Er konnte die Person nicht erkennen, weil sie weite Klamotten anhatte und eine Maske aufhatte.

„Was ist du verdammtes Arschloch? Ohne Waffe bist du machtlos.", sagte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Los lass ihn in Ruhe. Lass uns endlich abhauen!", schrie der Junge die Frau an. Don bekam noch einmal einen Schlag in die Bauchgegend.

„Erst soll er genauso leiden wie mein Vater!", schrie sie zurück. Sie schlug auf seine Knie ein. Don schrie auf.

„Verdammt das war nicht ausgemacht. Du sagtest das du ihm nur eine verpassen möchtest und nicht mehr.", sagte der Junge ängstlich.

„Das war eben gelogen und wenn du ein Problem hast, dann verschwinde besser oder ich knall dich ab!", schrie sie ihn wütend an.

„Das wirst du nicht tun.", sagte er ungläubig. Don konnte hören wie seine Waffe entsichert wurde.

„Was willst du verdammt noch mal!", sagte Don unter Schmerzen. Don wurde abermals mit etwas hartem geschlagen in den Magen.

„Weißt du warum ich dir immer in die Magengegend schlage, verdammter Bulle?", fragte sie wütend. Don schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte auf zu stehen. Aber jede Faser in seinen Körper schmerzte fürchterlich.

„Weil du da eine Verletzung hast und du da ziemlich verwundbar bist.", antwortete sie verächtlich und erfreut zugleich. Don stand an der Mauer und lehnte sich dagegen, das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer denn je.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er keuchend.

„Was erkennst du mich nicht?", fragte sie ihm ernst. Don schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Sie lachte auf.

„Dann denk nach!", schrie sie und schlug ihn mit dem harten Gegenstand in den Magen und dann ins Gesicht, sodass er mit dem Kopf an der Mauer aufschlug. Don fiel zu Boden und spuckte Blut. Er konnte Sirenen hören und Lindsay die auf ihn zu kam. Die zwei waren schon verschwunden.

„Don?", fragte sie entsetzt. Sie drehte ihn langsam um und er konnte ihr Gesicht sehen. Sie machte weite Augen, als sie zu seinen Bauch hinunter sah. Sie holte ihr Handy heraus und wählte die Nummer des Krankenwagens.

„Sie haben uns in eine Falle gelockt.", sagte Don schwach.

„Ich weiß. Mac hatte es gerade erst herausgefunden.", meinte Lindsay. Sie drückte auf seinen Bauch. Don schrie auf.

„Sie wollten die ganze Zeit mich.", sagte Don ungläubig und fuhr sich übers Gesicht.

„Sei jetzt besser still.", sagte sie und beruhigte ihm, da er kaum noch atmen konnte. Ein Krankenwagen kam und legte Don auf eine Trage. Lindsay fuhr mit seinen Wagen zurück und verständigte Mac und die anderen. Im Krankenhaus wurde seine Wunde genäht und seine Wunden ihm Gesicht. Seine Knie taten mittlerweile nicht mehr weh, auch wenn sie angeschwollen waren.

Am späten Nachmittag kamen Mac und Danny zu ihm um ihn zu sagen, dass sie die beiden gefasst hatten. Der Junge hatte sich ergeben und das Mädchen gleich mitverraten. Das Mädchen war Ashley McKinley. Don kannte ihren Vater. Er hatte ihn erschossen bei einer Schiesserei am Ende der Stadt. Don wusste nicht dass er ihn getroffen hatte und der Vater starb langsam an seinen Verletzungen, da ihn keiner fand.

„Mann, jetzt passt wenigsten der Rest deines Gesichtes zu den blauen Fleck.", sagte Danny anerkennend. Don lachte nur und setzte sich auf.

„Hast du schon mit Lindsay geredet?", fragte Don ihm, während Mac hinaus ging um ihnen Kaffee zu holen.

„Nein, sie redet noch immer nichts mit mir.", antwortete Danny. Es klopfte an Dons Tür und Stella kam herein.

„Hey. Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie ihm.

„Ich habs überlebt.", antwortete er und trank etwas von seiner Medizin.

„Die Frau war ganz schön irre.", sagte Danny.

„Ja, aber jetzt ist es ja vorbei.", meinte Don und stand auf.

„Hey, bleib liegen!", sagte Stella besorgt.

„Nein, ich möchte heim. Ich hasse Krankenhäuser.", meinte Don und ging ins Badezimmer um sich anzuziehen. Als er heraus kam stand Mac mit ernster Miene vor ihm.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er.

„Heim. Ich kann mich auch da ausruhen.", antwortete Don und wich seinen Blick aus. Er nahm seine Marke und steckte sie ein.

„Du bist nicht einmal vier Stunden hier.", sagte Danny.

„Ich hasse dieses Krankenhaus.", meinte er nur und ging zur Tür. Stella stellte sich ihm in den Weg und drückte ihn zurück. Sie schloss die Tür ab.

„Was wird das?", fragte er müde.

„Naja, da wir alle hier sind, kannst du jetzt sagen was dich betrügt.", antwortete Danny. Don fing an zu grinsen.

„Wie kommt ihr darauf dass mich etwas betrügt?"

„Du bist nicht mehr der Alte. Du hast dich sehr verändert.", antwortete Stella besorgt.

„Ja und Lindsay hat euch gesagt, was im Auto vorgefallen ist.", sagte Don schroff.

„Sie macht sich sorgen. So wie wir alle.", verteidigte Danny sie.

„Sorgen? Um was denn bitte?"

„Um dich. Über den Unfall hast du mit niemanden gesprochen. Nicht einmal mit einen Psychodoktor.", antwortete Mac ernst.

„Muss ich auch nicht, weil ich kein Problem habe. Jetzt lasst mich gehen." Stella ließ ihn nicht vorbei.

„Du hast ein Problem. Du zuckst bei jedem kleinen Laut zusammen.", beharrte Mac.

„Herr Gott! Was erwartet ihr das ich euch sage, dass ich scheiß Angst habe in ein verdammtes Gebäude zu gehen ohne das es gleich explodiert?", schrie Don sie wütend an.

„Nein, die Wahrheit.", sagte Danny ruhig.

„Aber ich sage sie doch schon die ganze Zeit, aber keiner hört mir anscheinend zu.", sagte Don wütend.

„Die Explosion hat dich verletzlich gemacht.", sagte Stella.

„Ich bin ein Mensch, wenn ich nicht verletzlich wäre, dann wäre ich wohl eine Außerirdischer oder nicht?", fragte Don verärgert.

„Da ist was dran. Sie meint, dass du seelisch angeknackst bist und du Angst vor hohen Gebäuden hast.", antwortete Danny.

„Ich weiß was sie meinte!", schrie Don. Er atmete kurz tief aus, da seine Wunde stach.

„Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet. Du bist unser Freund du kannst mit uns reden.", sagte Mac. Don setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Da gibt es nichts zu bereden.", meinte Don und atmete schwer. „Ich werde das schon alleine verarbeiten, dazu brauche ich euch nicht." Don wusste das er sich selbst anlog und die anderen ebenfalls.

„Du bist echt wie dein Vater.", sagte Danny plötzlich. Don sah ihn zornig an, dann stand er auf und ging auf ihn zu.

„Don! Hör auf!", schrie Mac und hielt Don zurück der ausgeholt hatte.

„Vergleich mich nie wieder mit diesem Arsch!"; schrie Don ihn an.

„Ich meinte das du nie darüber redest, was für Probleme du hast.", meinte Danny ärgerlich. Danny hätte zurück geschlagen, dass wusste Don, aber er hasste es mit seinen Vater verglichen zu werden. Er mochte es nicht, egal was andere sagten. Er mochte es einfach nicht.

„Weil ich keine habe.", log Don. Er ging zur Tür und rutschte Stella beiseite. Er hatte den Türknauf in der Hand, aber er drückte ihn nicht hinunter.

„Warum gehst du nicht?", fragte Mac.

„Ich gebe zu das ich ein Problem habe, aber es kann mir keiner dabei helfen.", antwortete Don und marschierte nun aus dem Zimmer. Er spürte wie sie ihm nach sahen, aber er ignorierte die Blicke. Er unterschrieb die Entlassungspapiere und ging nach Hause. Er kam erst sehr spät nach Hause, weil es ein weiter Weg gewesen war. Sein Auto hatte Lindsay noch immer. Er merkte dass die Katzen wieder im Flur. Er nieste und öffnete seine Wohnungstür. Er betrat die Wohnung erschöpft. Er fühlt sich ausgelaugt und er war wütend. Er war wütend auf alles, vor allem auf sich selbst. Wieso wollte er keine Hilfe von den anderen? Es würde nicht Schaden. Er würde alleine damit nicht klar kommen.

„Ich habe schon auf dich gewartete? Wo warst du?", fragte Melanie, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Oh mein Gott, was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Würdest du bitte deinen Mund halten und dein Zeug da weg räumen? Ich habe dir schon oft genug gesagt, dass du das Zeug nicht überall liegen lassen sollst.", antwortete Don und marschierte weiter in sein Zimmer. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte er damit wieder gesund zu werden. Die blauen Flecken im Gesicht waren schon fast verschwunden. Er fuhr zweimal schon zum Arzt um sich die Wunde ansehen zulassen.

Nach drei endlosen Wochen durfte Don wieder zur Arbeit. Er fühlte sich besser und der Boss von ihm brauchte wieder einen vernünftigen Mann auf der Straße. Don fuhr in die Arbeit und das erste was er sah, war eine große, schöne Frau bei seinen Schreibtisch. Er ging auf sie zu und lächelte sie an.

„Warten sie auf mich?", fragte er die Frau. Die Frau sah auf und grinste ihn an.

„Nein, ich arbeite hier.", antwortete sie.

„Oh. Das ist aber mein Schreibtisch.", sagte Don und bat die Frau da weg zu gehen.

„Flack! Komm doch mal herein!", rief der Boss ihm von seinen Büro aus zu. Don ging zu ihm ins Büro und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Ja Sir?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass du einen Psychologen ausschlägst.", sagte er zu ihm.

„Ja Sir. Ist das ein Problem für sie?"

„Allerdings. Sie sollten immer fit sein und nicht mit dem Gedanken wo anders sein."

„Aber …!", setzte Don an.

„Kein aber! Ich möchte, dass sie einen Psychologen aufsuchen, ansonsten werden sie wieder Straßenpolizist. Verstanden?", drohte der Boss ihm.

„Ja Sir.", sagte Don und stand auf.

„Ach ja. Detektive Angel wird von nun an bei uns arbeiten und ich erwarte von ihnen ihr den nötigsten Respekt zu erweisen.", sagte der Boss.

„Ja Sir." Er ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Detektiv Taylor wartet auf sie in seinem Büro.", rief ihm der Boss noch nach. Don schritt hastig zu seinen Schreibtisch und steckte seine Marke und Waffe ein. Detektive Angel saß noch immer auf seinen Schreibtisch und tippte etwas in seinen Computer ein.

„Herzlich Willkommen.", sagte Don zu ihr. Dann marschierte er aus dem Department direkt zu seinem Auto. Er fuhr zu Mac in die Arbeit.

Als er in Aufzug stand erkannte er die Frau wieder, die er in seiner Arbeit angeschrien hatte. Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

„Wieder normal", fragte sie ihn hasserfüllt.

„Nur wenn sie nicht so bescheuerte Fragen stellen.", antwortete Don, als er den Aufzug verließ. Alex schoss ihm eine Mappe nach, aber traf ihn nicht. Don grinste vor sich hin und stolzierte in Macs Büro.

„Hey, was gibt's?", fragte Don ihm und grinste ihm fröhlich an.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du kommen würdest.", antwortete Mac. Don war verwirrt.

„Wieso du hattest mich doch zu dir herbestellt.", sagte Don verwirrt.

„Nein, dann hat dein Chef mich falsch verstanden.", meinte Mac. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du erst wieder kommen solltest wenn du normal bist." In Don stieg Wut hoch.

„Hör mir mal zu Mac. Ich bin normal. Ich komme damit klar, was passiert ist, okay? Aber deswegen musst du nicht gleich zu meinen Boss rennen und ihm sagen, dass ich nicht ganz richtig ticke.", sagte Don aufgebracht.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Mac ihm ernst.

„Ach komm schon! Du warst doch bei meinem Boss und hast angeordnet, dass ich zu einen Hirndoktor gehen soll!", antwortete Don unsicher.

„Nein. Das war ich nicht.", sagte Mac.

„Ach egal. Jetzt bin ich schon hier.", meinte Don.

„Mac?", fragte Lindsay, als sie hereinkam. „Oh! Hey, wie geht's dir?"

„Gut danke.", antwortete Don. „Bist du schwanger?" Don bemerkte einen runden Bauch.

„Ja, ich bin ihm dritten Monat.", antwortete Lindsay. „Hat dir das noch keiner gesagt?"

„Nein. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", sagte Don und umarmte sie.

„Danke."

„Lindsay was wolltest du?", fragte Mac und deutete auf die Akte die sie in der Hand hielt.

„Oh ja. Ähm… das ist die Akte von Jimmy Marvin.", antwortete sie und reichte ihm die Akte.

„Ich gehe dann mal. Wenn ihr mich nicht braucht.", sagte Don.

„Okay. Ich melde mich, wenn wir was brauchen.", sagte Mac und vertiefte sich in die Akte. Lindsay winkte ihm zum abschied.

„FLACK!"; rief eine laute Stimme hinter Don. Don drehte sich um und merkte dass es Stella gewesen war.

„Hey. Wie geht's dir?", fragte Don und umarmte sie.

„Mir geht's einigermaßen entsprechend. Und dir?", antwortete sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Es ist mir schon lange nicht mehr so gut gegangen.", sagte Don.

„Es tut mir Leid das ich nicht vorbeigeschaut habe, aber die Arbeit war so stressig in letzter Zeit.", entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm.

„Ich lebe noch.", sagte er mit einem grinsen im Gesicht.

„Was machst du denn heute Abend?", fragte sie ihm.

„Keine Ahnung. Womöglich zu Hause sitzen und mit meiner Schwester einen Film schauen. Sowie in den letzten drei Wochen.", antwortete er.

„Ach komm. Wie wär's wenn du heute zu mir kommst und ich mache uns was zu essen?", schlug sie ihm vor.

„Ja sicher. Wenn du drauf bestehst.", sagte er und grinste sie dabei an.

„Auf jeden Fall!", meinte sie und verabschiedete sich bei ihm. Don sah ihr nach und Sheldon kam auf ihn zu.

„Hast du Stella gesehen?", fragte er ihm.

„Ja sie ist da entlang gegangen.", antwortete Don und deutete auf den Weg den sie gegangen war.

„Danke. Schön dich wieder zusehen.", bedankte er sich und verschwand. Don ging zum Aufzug und steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen. Als der Aufzug an kam war niemand drinnen. Er stieg ein und ließ die Tür zu gehen. Dann lehnte er sich gegen die Aufzugmauer und griff sich auf seinen Bauch. Er stach höllisch. Wieso bloß? Der Arzt sagte, dass alles gut verheilt war. Ausgerechnet in den Augenblick wo er sich auf den Boden sinken ließ kam Alex herein.

„Hey, ist alles okay mit ihnen?", fragte sie besorgt. Don stand auf und rannte an ihr vorbei. Er hatte plötzlich einen Würgereflex verspürt. Er rannte zu dem Männerklo und erreichte noch rechtzeitig eine Kloschüssel. Er zitterte wie verrückt. Er lehnte sich gegen die Mauer und atmete tief ein und aus. Sein Handy läutete und er hob ab.

„Ja?", krächzte er hinein.

„Flack, bist du das?", fragte Mac auf der anderen Leitung. Don hatte noch immer dieses schrecklich schmerzende Stechen bei seiner Wunde.

„Ja, was willst du?", fragte er mit bemühter ruhiger Stimme.

„Wo bist du denn?", fragte Mac ihn.

„Am -!", Don kam nicht weiter. Er musste sich noch einmal übergeben. Er wischte sich den Mund ab.

„Am Männerklo im ersten Stock.", antwortete er nach wenigen Augenblicken.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mac besorgt. Flack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, alles bestens. Was brauchst du denn?", antwortete Don und hielt sich die Hand vor.

„Könntest du mir bitte alle Daten über Nicole Marvin besorgen?", fragte Mac ihn.

„Ähm … klar. Ich fahr sofort aufs Revier und besorg sie mir.", antwortete Don und stand auf.

„Danke.", sagte Mac und legte auf. Don steckte sein Handy wieder ein und ging zum Waschbecken. Er wusch sich das Gesicht und spülte seinen Mund aus.

Als er aus dem Männerklo kam stand Alex vor ihm.

„Geht es ihnen wieder besser?", fragte sie ernst, aber auch besorgt.

„Alex richtig?", antwortete Don sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ja, so heiße ich. Wundert mich das der Name ihnen schwer einfällt, obwohl sie mich vor allen Leuten blamiert haben.", sagte sie beklommen.

„Okay, es tut mir Leid das ich sie so behandelt habe, aber ich mache gerade eine scheiß Zeit durch. Also wenn sich mich bitte nie wieder betatschen würden.", sagte Don und ging weiter. Sie folgte ihm und grinste.

„Sie sind echt witzig.", sagte sie zu ihm.

„Okay. Hören sie mir zu. Ich muss jetzt los. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.", meinte Don und blieb stehen.

„Wie wäre es wenn sie mit mir ausgehen?", fragte sie ihm.

„Wenn sie mich dann in ruhe lassen.", antwortete Don und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ja, wie wär's mit heute?", fragte sie.

„Geht nicht. da bin ich schon verabredet.", verneinte er.

„Dann am Freitag.", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Wenns sein muss.", meinte er nur und verabschiedete er sich und ging hastig zu seinem Auto.

Er fuhr aufs Revier und entdeckte Detektiv Angel noch immer auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Ähm … Detektiv Angel dürfte ich bitte auf meinen Schreibtisch?", bat er sie. Sie stand auf und setzte sich auf einen anderen Sessel.

„Danke." Er tippte den Namen der Frau ein über die Mac alles wissen wollte und fand sie auch ruckzuck. Er stand wieder auf und fuhr wieder zurück.

Es dauerte diesesmal eine Weile bis er dort war, denn der Verkehr hatte stark zugenommen. Plötzlich wurde eine Durchsage durchgegeben.

„An alle Polizeiwagen! Ein Anschlag auf das Chrysler Building. Es sind mehrere Zivilisten noch im Gebäude. Bitte alle möglichen Einsatzkräfte dort hin."

Don stellte die Sirene an und rief Mac an. es läutete einige Sekunden dann hob er ab.

„Mac ich bin's. Ist jemand von deinen Leuten beim Chrysler Building?", fragte er unsicher.

„Ja Stella und Sheldon. Wieso?", antwortete Mac.

„Weil es dort gerade einen Anschlag gegeben hat.", sagte Don und fuhr schnell durch die Straßen. Er brauchte noch wenige Minuten.

„Ich fahr sofort mit Lindsay und Danny hin.", meinte Mac und legte auf. Don warf sein Handy auf den Beifahrersitz und gab Gas.

Als er dort ankam, herrschte ein Chaos. Manche Leute schrien und liefen umher, als würden sie nicht wissen, was gerade passiert war. Das Gebäude war riesengroß. Er ging zu den Feuerwehrleuten und verständigte sie, dass noch zwei Detektivs im Gebäude waren.

Danny und Mac kamen auf ihn zu. Lindsay war gar nicht mitgekommen, weil es anscheinend doch zu riskant wäre.

„Sind sie drinnen?", fragte Danny besorgt.

„Ja. Ihr Wagen steht dort. Ich werde rein gehen.", antwortete Don.

„Was bist du verrückt? Das ist reiner Selbstmord!", sagte Mac entsetzt.

„Was hab ich denn zu verlieren?", fragte Don ernst. „Ich werde nicht zu sehen wie meine Freunde da drinnen sterben könnten."

„Dann geh ich mit.", sagte Danny.

„Nein. Es geht keiner von euch. Ihr könnt ein anderes Mal Helden spielen.", schrie Mac die beiden an. Danny und Don sahen ihn besorgt an. Don fühlte sich plötzlich nicht so besonders und seine Knie gaben nach. Mac fing ihn noch rechtzeitig auf.

„Verdammt noch mal! Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Mac besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir ist schwindelig.", antwortete er.

„Setz dich mal hin.", schlug Mac vor und stützte ihm ab. Danny nutzte die Gelegenheit und verschwand. Mac setzte sich auf einen Stein mit Don.

„Es ist sicher nur wegen der Luft.", meinte Don.

„Hör auf dich selbst anzulügen.", sagte Mac und stand auf. Er sah sich um und merkte dass Danny nicht mehr da war.

„Er ist sicher reingegangen.", meinte Don und stand auf.

„Ihr seid echt manchmal so naiv.", fluchte Mac und ging mit Don zum Feuerwehrmann, der die Leitung hatte.

„Wir möchten auch rein gehen.", sagte Mac ernst.

„Wie kommen sie darauf dass wir sie da rein lassen?", fragte der Feuerwehrmann belustigt.

„Weil ich nun mal von der Polizei bin.", antwortete Mac. Don zeigte seine Marke her.

„Gut noch so einer. Ziehen sie sich diese Klamotten an.", sagte der Mann und deutete auf Uniformen. Mac und Don zogen sie schnell an.

„Du solltest hier bleiben. Du bist nicht fit genug dafür.", meinte Mac.

„Träum weiter.", sagte Don und setzte sich den Helm auf. Nachdem der Feuerwehrmann ihnen alles erklärt hatte ging sie hinein. Das Gebäude war im unteren Bereich fast komplett verschüttet.

„Ich suche Danny.", sagte Don und ging in eine andere Richtung als Mac. Mac konnte nichts mehr sagen, da er wusste das Don sowieso nicht auf ihn hören würde.

Er ging mit langsamen Schritten durch die Räume. Er atmete schwer, aber nicht wegen des Feuers sondern wegen den Schmerzen die er hatte. Er ging weiter und rief nach Danny. Er bekam keine Antwort.

„Hallo ist da jemand?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme und schlug gegen die Wand. Don ging auf die Wand zu.

„Hey. Wie viele Leute sind bei ihnen?", antwortete Don.

„Wir sind zu zweit und ein Toter.", sagte die Frau.

„Stella?", fragte Don unsicher.

„Wer ist da?", antwortete sie.

„Ich bin's Flack!", schrie er durch die Wand hindurch.

„Don, Sheldon ist verletzt. Er hat sich am Bein verletzt.", sagte sie.

„Mist. Und bist du auch verletzt?", fragte er laut.

„Nicht schlimm, aber das Gebäude hält nicht mehr lange Stand.", antwortete sie ängstlich. Mac kam auf Don zu und schlug gegen die Wand.

„Stella und Sheldon sind dahinter. Sie scheint nicht schlimm verletzt zu sein, aber er ist am Bein verletzt.", erklärte Don ihm.

„Hast du Danny schon gefunden?", fragte Mac besorgt.

„Ich bin hier.", antwortete jemand hinter ihnen. Beide drehten sich um und gaben ihm einen Schlag auf den Kopf.

„Hau nie wieder einfach so ab!", schrie Mac Danny an.

„Ja okay.", sagte Danny nur und gab Mac eine Maschine.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte Mac irritiert.

„Durch die Wand bohren.", antwortete Don. Mac setzte an und bohrte durch die Wand hindurch. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis er durch war. Stella klang erleichtert, denn jetzt konnten sie endlich raus. Danny und Don trugen Sheldon hinaus. Mac nahm die Leiche. Da sie ein Beweis war.

Als sie draußen ankamen legten sie Sheldon auf eine Trage.

„Danke Leute.", bedankte sich Sheldon und legte sich erschöpft zurück.

„Soll ich dich heim bringen?", fragte Don Stella, da diese nicht ins Krankenhaus musste.

„Das wäre nett.", antwortete sie und verabschiedete sich. Sie gingen zusammen zu seinem Auto.

„Das wird wohl nichts, dass ich dich heute bekoche.", sagte sie im Auto zu ihm.

„Dann bekoch ich dich eben.", meinte Don und grinste.

„Das würdest du tun?", fragte sie ihm.

„Ja und während ich koche gehst du duschen.", antwortete er und fuhr sie nach Hause.

Als sie bei ihr waren brachte er sie hinauf und fing an zu kochen. Er war kein guter Koch, aber er konnte so einige Dinge. Stella war duschen gegangen und kam erst nach einer halben Stunde wieder heraus.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie ihm, als sie sich das Essen auf ihren Teller an sah.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete er. „Ich habe irgendwas gemacht."

„Oh.", sagte sie und machte einen Bissen. Sie spuckte es gleich wieder aus.

„Es schmeckt scheußlich.", meinte er und ließ die Gabel fallen.

„Naja, nicht ganz. Sagen wir mal so, es schmeckt sicher einer Katze.", sagte sie. Don musste Lachen. Er stand auf und nahm die Teller vom Tisch und putzte sie ab. Er legte sie in den Abwasch und räumte den restlichen Tisch ab.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich keine Freundin, Flack?", fragte sie ihm nachdem er sich wieder gesetzt hatte.

„Um mich werben ständig Frauen. Nur ist nie die richtige dabei.", antwortete Don und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

„Ähm … ich sollte die Sachen abwaschen, ansonsten sind morgen die Fliegen da.", meinte sie und stand auf. Don stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ich hätte sie gleich abgewaschen, aber ich dachte mir du hast da irgendwo einen Spüler.", sagte er und stellte sich neben sie.

„Nein, so was benutze ich nicht." Sie ließ Wasser in den Abwasch und nahm einen Schwamm.

„Lass mich das machen.", sagte er und nahm in ihr weg. Sie lächelte ihn an. Er stellte das Dreckgeschirr den Kasten hinter ihm und ließ ein sehr heißes Wasser ein. Stella setzte sich auf den Kasten neben das Geschirr und sah ihm zu. Er zog sich eine Schürze an und machte seine Krawatte ab.

„Du echt toll in dieser Schürze aus.", spottete Stella. Er lächelte sie an und wusch ab. Als er gerade das letzte Stück nehmen wollte, merkte er dass es Stella in der Hand hatte.

„Das gehört aber nicht mir.", stellte sie fest.

„Achso. Ich wasche es aber trotzdem ab.", sagte er und wollte es gerade ihr aus der Hand nehmen, da zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Er verdrehte die Augen und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Gib sie mir.", meinte er und versuchte sie wieder zu nehmen, aber sie wich wieder mit der Hand zurück. Er kam wieder einen Schritt näher, sodass er direkt vor ihr stand. Sie hatte ihre Hand hinter ihren Rücken gegeben.

„Das gehört nicht mir.", sagte sie. Er versuchte es zu nehmen, indem er nach hintern griff, aber er verfehlte es.

„Sie gehört trotzdem abgewaschen.", meinte er. Sie grinste ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er beugte sich nach vorne um es zu nehmen, da berührte er ihre Wange mit seiner Wange. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihren und sah sie an. Sie hatte aufgehört zu grinsen. Er stellte sich so hin, dass er ihr von Gesicht zu Gesicht gegenüberstand. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sie an.

„Was machst du da?", fragte sie nervös.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete er und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte sofort seinen Kuss, aber stieß ihn gleich wieder weg. Sie stand auf und ging in das Wohnzimmer.

„Am besten du gehst jetzt.", meinte sie.

„Okay, wie du willst.", sagte er. Er nahm seine Jacke und Krawatte und ging zur Haustür. Er wollte sie gerade öffnen, als Stella ihn packte und umdrehte. Sie schlug ihm mit den Rücken gegen die Tür und küsste ihn. Er ließ seine Jacke fallen und hob sie hoch. Er trug sie bis ins Schlafzimmer wo er sie dann ins Bett fallen ließ. Sie rieß sein Hemd auf und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

Don kam erst spät am nächsten Abend nach Hause. Heute hatte er noch keinen Einsatz gehabt. Was ihm sehr freute denn das was letzte Nacht mit Stella und ihm war, dass machte ihm verrückt.

Er dachte nicht dass so etwas passieren würde. Nicht zwischen ihm und Stella. Don hatte sich eher zu Lindsay hingezogen gefühlt. Jetzt aber war sie mit Danny zusammen. Danny wurde Vater, womöglich unbeabsichtig, aber er wurde es. Don freute sich für ihn. Er zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie in eine Ecke. Normalerweise räumte er immer alles sofort weg, da er sehr penibel war.

Melanie war nicht hier. Er ging zum Kühlschrank und entdeckte einen Zettel auf seiner Theke. Er war von seiner Schwester.

„Ash hat mir angeboten, dass ich bei ihm wohnen kann. Ich hoffe, dass dich das nicht stört, da das bedeutet dass du die Miete jetzt wieder alleine zahlen musst.

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir soviel Ärger bereitet habe.

Melanie"

Don zerknüllte den Zettel und warf ihn weg. Sie hatte Recht, dass sie ihm Ärger bereitete hatte, aber er nahm es ihr nicht übel. Seine Schwester war von zu Hause endlich ausgezogen und sein Vater hatte tagtäglich Telefonterror gemacht. Don ging irgendwann gereizt ans Telefon und schrie ihn an, dass er gefälligst eine Ruhe geben soll oder er würde ihm verhaften lassen. Sein Vater schimpfte ihn aufs übelste und legte auf. Don hatte den Vorfall einfach verdrängt, sowie immer.

Er holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und wollte es gerade öffnen, da läutete sein Telefon.

„Flack.", sagte Don hinein.

„Hey ein Mord an der Ecke Nashville. Du sollst schnell hinfahren.", sagte jemand am anderen Ende. Don hängte auf und zog sich wieder an. Er zog sich an und fuhr zum Tatort.

Danny und Stella waren schon dort und untersuchten den Leichnam. Don befasste sich nicht weiter damit, sondern befragte mögliche Zeugen. Keiner hatte etwas gesehen oder gehört. Er ging zu den beiden und kniete sich vor die Leiche.

„Keiner hat irgendwas gesehen noch gehört.", sagte er zu ihnen.

„Ist das was neues?", fragte Danny und zog einen Glassplitter aus dem Finger des Opfers.

„Ich würde sagen, dass er von den Fenster aus gestoßen wurde.", sagte Stella und deutete auf ein Fenster mit kaputten Glas im vierten Stock.

„Ich geh die Leute befragen, ob sie irgendetwas gesehen haben.", meinte Don und ging in das Gebäude. Er stieg die Treppen hinauf in den vierten Stock.

Eine Tür stand offen und Don zog seine Waffe. Er betrat die Wohnung und stellte sicher dass niemand da war. Als er im Badezimmer ankam fand er eine Frau tot in der Badewanne auf. Er holte sein Telefon und wählte Stellas Nummer.

„Hier ist noch eine Leiche.", sagte er nur. Stella kam schnell zu ihm und inspizierte die tote Frau.

„Sie wurde erstochen.", sagte sie und drehte die Frau so, dass Don die Einstichswunde sehen konnte.

„Naja, ich sehe mich mal um.", meinte er und durchsuchte die Wohnung nach Personalien, aber er fand nichts. Er hoffte etwas zu erfahren bei den Nachbarn. Don klopfte an einer Haustür, die Tür ging auf. Er sagte laut, dass er von der Polizei sei und betrat die Wohnung. Es roch stark nach Verwesung. Zwei tote Kinder lagen am Fußboden im Wohnzimmer, während die Eltern tot in der Küche saßen. Er informierte Danny und Stella wieder. Dann versuchte er es bei der nächsten Tür. Aber alles was er fand, waren mehr Leichen. Alle in unterschiedlichen Wohnungen.

„Wer macht so was?", fragte Stella beklommen.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wir finden es heraus.", antwortete Danny und ging mit einigen Leuten in die Wohnungen um die Leichen zu untersuchen. Don und Stella standen sich gegenüber.

„Es ist schrecklich zu was die Menschen heute schon fähig sind.", sagte sie.

„Ja, das ist New York. Wenn es hier normale Leute gibt, dann ist das ein Wunder.", meinte Don und grinste sie an.

„Don hör mir zu. Das mit uns, dass kann nicht funktionieren.", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Don irritiert.

„Weil ich nichts für dich empfinde.", antwortete sie. Don nickte nur und drehte sich um, um weg zu gehen. Er spürte den Blick von Stella in seinen Rücken.

„Don es tut mir –.", Stella wurde von Danny unterbrochen, der gerade mit seinen Koffer herauskam.

„Das wird eine Menge Arbeit geben.", sagte er zu Stella.

„Ja, ich werde die Verwandten verständigen.", meinte Don und ging ohne einen Blick auf die beiden zu werfen zu seinem Auto.

Der restliche Tag wurde anstrengend. Er musste trauernde Angehörige ausfragen und vernehmen. Er versuchte so gut wie möglich nicht an Stella zu denken.

„Wir haben unseren Serienkiller.", sagte Stella von hinten zu Don. Don drehte sich um und sah sie an.

„Und wer?", fragte er und stand auf um sich den Zettel in ihrer Hand genauer anzusehen.

„Michael Cohen. Er hat gestanden.", antwortete sie.

„Gut, dann kann ich ja jetzt nach Hause.", sagte er und packte seine Jacke. Er ließ seine Waffe in die Schublade gleiten und seine Marke steckte er ein.

„Don, es tut mir Leid.", sagte sie zu ihm und packte seine Hand.

„Schon okay.", meinte Don und wollte sich frei machen, aber sie ließ nicht locker.

„Wenn du nicht damit klar kommst, dann-.", fing sie an. Don machte sich frei und ging einfach. Am halben Weg blieb er stehen und sah sie an.

„Ich komme damit klar. Aber die Frage ist doch eigentlich, ob du damit klar kommst?", sagte er zu ihr. Stella blickte verwirrt und entsetzt zu gleich. Don ging weiter und drehte sich nicht mehr um. Er ging gerade auf die Straße und wollte einsteigen, als jemand seinen Namen rief. Er drehte sich um und erkannte Alex wieder.

„Habe ich denn nie meine Ruhe von ihnen?", fragte Don ärgerlich.

„Sie haben mir ein Essen versprochen, Detektiv.", antwortete sie grinsend. Don verdrehte die Augen.

„Muss das heute sein?", fragte er gereizt.

„Es ist doch Freitag, also denke ich schon.", antwortete sie und stieg in seinen Wagen ein. Don stand fassungslos da und starrte auf die Frau, die gerade in seinen Wagen gestiegen war. Er stieg nach wenigen Sekunden ein und fuhr mit Alex in eine Bar.

„Sehr romantisch sind sie nicht, was?", fragte sie, als sie sich an die Theke setzten.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich sie schick ausführe.", antwortete Don und nahm sich eine Karte.

Alex und Don aßen beide nur einen Kuchen. Er versuchte höflich zu sein, auch wenn er sich schwer tat. Je näher er sie jedoch kennen lernte, desto mehr mochte er sie. Obwohl es eher am Alkohol lag, dass er sie anziehend fand. Don wollte gerade aufstehen, als ihm wieder das Würgegefühl plagte. Er war noch bei keinem Arzt gewesen und das würde er auch nicht so schnell, dass wusste er. Er wollte wieder arbeiten, denn zu Hause sitzen und nichts tun, dass kam nicht in frage.

„Ist alles okay mit ihnen Don?", fragte Alex und stand auf.

„Alles bestens.", log Don und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Los stehen sie auf. Ich bring sie nach Hause.", forderte sie ihn auf. Don weigerte sich zuerst dagegen, aber dann konnte er nicht mehr und ließ sich nach Hause bringen. Kurz vor seiner Wohnungstür übergab er sich. Der Anblick der rosa Katze ließ ihm schaudern.

„Sie sollten weniger trinken.", meinte Alex und schloss seine Haustür auf. Don stolperte hinein und ging sofort ins Badezimmer. Er übergab sich noch eine Weile, dann wusch er sich und putzte sich die Zähne.

Als er herauskam, saß Alex auf seiner Couch und ein Tee stand auf seinen Tisch.

„Danke.", sagte er nur und setzte sich neben sie.

„Sie sollten sich untersuchen lassen.", sagte sie zu ihm nach wenigen Minuten.

„Ja, womöglich.", meinte er nur und stand auf. Sie zog ihn wieder auf die Couch herunter.

„Es war mein ernst. Sie sehen nicht gut aus.", sagte sie ernsthaft. Don sah ihr in die Augen und bemerkte, dass sie grüne Augen hatte. Sie musste gemerkt haben wie er sie ansah, denn sie lief rot an.

„Wieso sehen sie mich so an?", fragte Alex schüchtern. Don sah schnell wieder verlegen weg und stand wieder auf.

„Ähm … sie sollten jetzt gehen.", antwortete Don. Sie zog ihn wieder zu sich herunter, aber diesesmal sah sie ihn in die Augen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange.

„Sie sind ja kochend heiß, Detektiv.", sagte sie leise. Don wurde plötzlich heiß. Bevor er überhaupt klar denken konnte, da hatte er sie schon geküsst. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss sofort und schlang ihre Hände um ihn. Als sie sich von einander lösten, sahen sie sich an.

„Sie sollten jetzt wirklich gehen, Alex.", sagte er. Sie nickte und stand auf. Er versuchte ihr nicht nachzusehen. Sie blieb vor der Tür stehen und drehte sich wieder um. Er hörte keine Tür zu gehen und sah auf. Da stand sie vor ihm und grinste.

„Ich höre sonst auch nicht auf sie.", sagte sie und küsste ihm.

Don wachte am nächsten Tag mit Übelkeit auf. Er rannte noch rechtzeitig aufs WC und übergab sich. Als er sich frisch gemacht hatte, ging er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Er legte sich neben Alex hin. Sie schien friedlich zu schlafen, zumindest machte sie den Anschein. Er strich ihr mit einer Hand die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Er dachte letzte Nacht noch, dass es am Alkohol lag, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, aber er täuschte sich. Sie wachte auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Hey.", sagte er leise. Sie setzte sich auf und küsste ihm zärtlich.

„War eine gute Idee dass ich nicht auf dich gehört habe was?", fragte sie und grinste gut gelaunt.

„Das muss ich dir ausnahmsweise zustimmen.", antwortete und küsste sie abermals. Dons Handy läutete. Er wollte nach dem Handy greifen, da fiel er aus dem Bett. Er richtete sich auf und hob ab.

„Flack?", sagte er ins Handy. Alex lachte leise vor sich hin. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und rieb sich den Ellbogen.

„Hey, wir haben eine Leiche in der 5th Avenue.", sagte Danny ins Telefon. Don wurde von Alex abgelenkt. Sie legte ihre Hände um seinen Bauch und küsste ihn von hinten am Hals. Er versuchte sie abzuschütteln, doch sie legte ihm auf das Bett.

„Was hast du gesagt, Danny?", fragte Don abgelenkt.

„Wir haben eine Leiche in der 5th Avenue. Du sollst schnell kommen.", antwortete Danny.

„Ja okay ich bin gleich da.", sagte Don und legte auf. „Ich muss los die Arbeit ruft." Er stand auf und zog sich an.

„Wir sehen uns doch heute Abend wieder, oder?", fragte sie ihm an der Tür. Er grinste sie an und küsste sie.

„Mit Sicherheit auch noch. Schließ dann die Tür ab, wenn du gehst.", antwortete er und ging zu seinen Auto. Als er bei der 5th Avenue ankam, waren Danny und Mac schon da.

„Hey, entschuldigt das ich so spät komme.", begrüßte er die beiden. Danny musterte ihn argwöhnisch, während Mac ihm etwas über die Leiche erzählte.

„Dora Williams. Sie wurde heute Morgen von dem Parkwächter gefunden. Laut seiner aussage hat er letzte Nacht nichts gehört und gesehen. Ihr wurde eine Kugel in den Kopf geschossen. Direkt zwischen den Augen. Es war ein glatter Durchschuss. Aber das ist nicht das einzige. Sieh dir ihre Beine an.", erklärte Mac. Don sah auf die tote Frau hinunter. Sie hatte eine Kellnerkleidung an. Auf ihrer Bluse hang ein Namensschild von ihr. Ihre Hände waren gebrochen und voller blauer Flecken.

„Sie wurde misshandelt.", sagte Don ernst.

„Stellt sich nur die Frage, von wem?", rätselte Mac. Danny hatte aufgehört Don anzusehen, sondern machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit.

„Ich denke, dass werde ich schon herausfinden.", sagte Don und holte sein Handy heraus. „Wissen wir wo sie gewohnt hat?"

„Nein, keine Daten darüber wo sie gelebt hat, nur ihren Namen.", antwortete Danny. Er untersuchte den Boden nach Spuren.

„Na gut, dann werde ich schnell im Department anrufen.", sagte Don und wählte die Nummer des Departments.

Danny und Mac sammelten weiter die Spuren ein und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Labor. Don konnte währenddessen die Adresse der toten Frau herausfinden.

„Er ist heute anders drauf.", sagte Danny zu Mac, als sie ihm Auto saßen.

„Vielleicht macht er schon die Therapie.", meinte Mac und fuhr los.

„Don hat nichts in der Gleichen bei mir erwähnt, dass er eine macht.", sagte Danny.

„Ja? Er wird schon seine Gründe haben." Danny sah Mac beleidigt an.

Don fuhr in die Wohnung der Toten mit Lindsay.

„Was wird es denn?", fragte Don, während Lindsay im Schlafzimmer war. Sie sah ihn fragend an und dann verstand sie erst, als er auf ihren Bauch deutete.

„Ein Mädchen. Danny freut sich schon so richtig darauf.", antwortete Lindsay glücklich. Don lächelte sie an.

„Ist doch gut. Ich habe nie bemerkt das du zu genommen hast.", sagte Don und suchte auf den Nachtisch nach etwas brauchbaren.

„Danke, Don.", meinte Lindsay ernst. Don merkte ihren Tonfall und sah sie überrascht an.

„Nein, das war nicht so gemeint. Du hast schon immer so gut ausgesehen das habe ich gemeint. Da fällt einen nicht auf das einer zu genommen hat.", meinte Don schnell. Lindsay musste lachen.

„Ich habe dich nur an der Nase rumgeführt.". sagte sie und steckte eins der Beweismittel ein, die sie gefunden hat.

„Kein Hinweis darauf das sie verheiratet oder einen Freund hatte.", stellte Lindsay fest. Don öffnete einen Schrank und hob etwas heraus.

„Das würde ich zurück nehmen, an deiner Stelle.", meinte er und stellte eine Schachtel auf das Bett. Er öffnete sie und entdeckte Bilder von der toten und eines Mannes.

„Die Sachen müssen schon länger darin liegen, denn warum sollte sie die Beziehung verheimlichen?", fragte Lindsay und nahm das Bild in die Hand.

„Naja, vielleicht war es keine richtige Beziehung. Sondern es war wahrscheinlich nur ein Spiel zwischen ihnen.", antwortete Don. „Siehst du wie sie ihn auf diesen Bild ansieht?" Don deutete auf ein Bild in der Schachtel.

„Als würde sie ihn hassen.", sagte Lindsay. „Es sind nur Bilder hier drinnen, aber sonst nichts."

„Vielleicht gehörten die nicht ihr.", meinte Don.

„Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?", fragte Lindsay irritiert.

„Außen auf der Schachtel ist ihre Adresse dran. Ich denke jemand hat sie ihr zugeschickt um ihr klar zumachen, dass sie beobachtet wurde.", antwortete er. Dons Handy läutete und er hob sofort ab.

„Flack!", sagte er hinein. „Ja … okay. Warte auf mich dort." Er legte wieder auf und musste grinsen.

„Es ist lange her, dass du wieder soviel lachst.", stellte Lindsay fest. Don hörte sofort auf zu lachen.

„Komm mir nicht mit dem wieder.", sagte Don nur und packte die Schachtel, bevor Lindsay sie hoch heben konnte.

„Ich weiß, dass du es mir böse nimmst, dass ich Mac von den Gespräch zwischen dir und mir erzählt habe.", sagte Lindsay ernsthaft.

„Ja? Wenn du mich dazu bringen willst, dass ich darüber rede, dann täuscht du dich.", meinte Don und ging zur Tür.

„Ich habe auch schon mal etwas schlimmes erlebt und als ich mit Danny darüber geredet habe, ging es mir besser.", sagte Lindsay.

„Wir sollten weiter machen, weil ich muss noch einiges erledigen.", sagte Don und ging zum Auto um die Sachen einzuladen. Lindsay kam nach wenigen Minuten auch und stieg in das Auto. Don lud sie vor dem CSI ab, da Danny bereits auf sie wartete, konnte er gleich weiter auf das Revier fahren.

„Hey. Hier der gehört dir.", begrüßte Alex ihm in Aufzug. Sie gab ihm den Schlüssel von seiner Wohnung. Der Aufzug fuhr sehr langsam und sie standen da ohne etwas zu sagen. Don atmete gleichmäßig ein und aus. Er spürte das Verlangen sie zu Küssen, aber versuchte es gleichzeitig zu unterdrücken. Bevor er aussteigen konnte, packte sie ihm und rieß in zurück in den Fahrstuhl. Don sah sie überrascht an und grinste. Er küsste sie vor Verlangen und zog seine Jacke aus. Sie fiel zu Boden. Er knöpfte ihre Bluse auf und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Die Fahrstuhltür ging auf und Stella und Mac standen vor ihnen. Don sah die beiden erschrocken an und ließ Alex los. Er hüstelte und hob seine Jacke auf. Stella wirkte verletzt. Don wich ihrem Blick aus und sah stattdessen auf den Boden.

„Sind sie nicht die neue Aushilfskraft in unseren Labor?", fragte Mac nach wenigen schweigsamen Sekunden.

„Ja, die bin ich.", antwortete Alex verlegen.

„Wolltet ihr zu mir?", fragte Don um Mac von Alex abzulenken.

„Ja, wir haben den Typen identifiziert.", antwortete Stella und gab ihm eine Akte.

„Brian Miller. Er saß schon dreimal wegen schwerer Körperverletzung und Missbrauch an kleinen Kindern.", las Don laut vor.

„Ja und er wurde jedes Mal von derselben Frau angezeigt.", meinte Mac.

„Dora Williams. Das erklärt warum sie ihn so verhasst an sah.", sagte Don. „Wo ist der Kerl jetzt?"

„Naja, wir dachten du willst ihn mit uns verhaften.", antwortete Stella.

„Klar warum nicht? Solche Scheißkerle schnapp ich mir doch am liebsten.", sagte Don. Als der Aufzug wieder aufging, stiegen Mac und Stella aus. Sie drehten sich zu ihm um und forderten ihn auf sich zu beeilen. Don gab Alex einen Kuss und legte ihr den Schlüssel in die Hand.

„Wenn ich nach Hause komme, erwarte ich dich.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie küsste ihn und nickte. Dann ging er mit einem grinsen aus dem Aufzug.

„Ist das deine neue Flamme?", fragte Mac, als sie die Straße entlang gingen.

„Kann man so sagen. Wenn sie da ist, dann fühl ich mich besser.", antwortete Don. Sie fuhren zu der Adresse die in der Akte stand. Don klopfte gerade gegen die Tür, als ein Knall aus der Wohnung ertönte. Don flog gegen die Wand und schlug sich den Kopf an. Mac und Stella waren rechtzeitig ausgewichen. Don richtete sich wütend auf und brach die Tür auf. Ein rießen Loch war in der Tür. Der Typ hatte tatsächlich auf sie geschossen. Don fand ihm in der Küche, wo er lachend mit seiner Schrottflinte stand. Don richtete seine Waffe auf ihn und forderte ihn auf die Waffe fallen zu lassen.

„Es hat begonnen, Junior.", sagte Brian Miller und schoss sich in den Kopf. Don schreckte zusammen und stieß gegen Mac. Don sah Brian Millers Leiche fassungslos an.

„Don alles okay?", fragte Mac besorgt. Dons Hände fingen an zu zittern. Stella bemerkte wie seine Hände zitterten.

„Er hat mich Junior genannt.", antwortete Don und griff sich auf die Stirn.

„Hat das irgendetwas zu bedeuten?", fragte Stella die ihn besorgt an sah. Es fiel ihr schwer ihn so leiden zu sehen. Seit langem schon war er kurz davor ganz zu zerbrechen. Es schien ihr als wäre dieser Moment schon bald.

„Nein, nein, nein!", schrie Don und stürmte aus dem Gebäude. Mac folgte ihm und rief ihm nach.

„FLACK!", rief Mac ihm nach. Don blieb stehen. Mac holte ihm ein und stellte sich vor ihm.

„Was war da drinnen jetzt los?", fragte Mac ernst. Wieder ein Knall war zu hören. Don zuckte zusammen und merkte wie Mac in das Gebäude zurücklief. Don folgte ihm nach wenigen Sekunden. Stella lag am Boden. Flack zog seine Waffe und durchsuchte alle Räume, aber niemand war hier. Stella blutete auf ihrer Hand. Mac beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und half ihr auf. Don kam gerade zurück, da hörten sie noch einen Knall. Dieses Mal war er direkt hinter Don zu hören. Er drehte sich um und erkannte, dass eine Waffe in einem Loch der Wand steckte. Brian Miller hatte diese Falle wohl als Vorsichtsmassnahme gesehen. Don fluchte vor sich hin und rieß die Waffe aus der Wand.

„Verdammtes Arschloch!", schimpfte er und entlud die Waffe.

„Flack.", sagte Stella besorgt.

„Gut das du schon tot bist, ansonsten …!", Don wurde von Macs lauter Stimme unterbrochen.

„FLACK!", schrie Mac.

„Herr Gott was denn?", fragte er laut.

„Du hast gerade eine Bombe ausgelöst.", antwortete Stella. Don drehte sich zu dem Loch zurück und erkannte sie. Eine Uhr die an Dynamit angeschlossen war. TICK TACK machte sie in kurzen abständen. Don wich ängstlich zurück.

„Wir müssen hier raus und zwar sofort.", sagte Mac. Stella ging voraus und Don und Mac nahmen den Toten Brian Miller mit. Dons Hände zitterten so enorm, dass er stolperte und den Toten fallen ließ. Sie zogen den Rest des Weges den Toten hinaus. Keine Sekunde später flog das ganze Gebäude in die Luft. Don und die anderen beiden flogen durch die Luft. Er schlug hart gegen eine Wand auf. Er konnte einen Schrei hören. Ein Stein flog auf ihn zu und landete direkt neben ihm. Don richtete sich auf und versuchte die anderen beiden zu finden.

„Stella! MAC!", schrie Don in die von Staub und Rauch gefüllte Straße. Er konnte nichts erkennen. Er stolperte über einen Körper. Er tastete ihn ab und erkannte dass es Brian war.

Wo Brian war musste auch Mac sein. Don tastete sich weiter nach hinten und fand Mac bewusstlos auf. Eine Sirene war zu hören. Stella rief jemanden. Don drehte sich um die eigene Achse und erkannte Stella die mit einer Kopfverletzung auf ihn zukam.

„Oh mein Gott geht es dir gut?", fragte Stella besorgt.

„Ja so einigermaßen. Mac ist bewusstlos. Wir müssen ihn da wegschaffen.", antwortete Don. In Wirklichkeit tat ihm jede Faser in seinen Körper fürchterlich weh. Ihm war übel und er hatte das Gefühl, als müsste er sich jeden Moment übergeben. Jedoch unterdrückte er das Gefühl. Er wollte Mac in Sicherheit bringen. Don hob ihn hoch und atmete tief ein. Stella half ihm so gut es ihr gelang. Kaum waren sie aus den Rauchwolken heraus, kamen Feuerwehrmänner auf sie zu gerannt. Sie nahmen ihnen Mac ab. Stella wurde zu einem Rettungswagen gebracht und wurde verarztet. Don stand noch immer auf derselben Stelle und sah sich um. Mac war wieder zu sich gekommen und richtete sich auf. Er blickte Don wütend an. Er steuerte direkt auf ihn zu. Er packte ihn am Kragen und drückte ihm gegen eine Wand.

„Bist du völlig VERRÜCKT geworden?", fragte Mac außer sich. Don sah ihn nur an und antwortete nicht. Mac sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Hey, ich rede mit dir!", schrie Mac. Don machte sich aus dem Griff frei und gab Mac seine Waffe und Marke. Mac sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr.", sagte Don und eilte die Straße entlang. Doch Stella und Mac holten ihm ein. Don beugte sich über einen Kübel und übergab sich.

„Das ist Blut!", stellte Stella fest. Don sah verwirrt auf und blickte sie an.

„Was?", fragte er. Sie deutete auf sein erbrochenes. Tatsächlich er hatte Blut gebrochen. Er setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Das geht schon länger so oder?", fragte Mac.

„Nein, das ist das erste Mal.", antwortete Don und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Deine Waffe und deine Marke solltest du dir behalten, aber du solltest eine Therapie machen.", meinte Mac und warf sie Don zu.

„Ich habe versagt. In allem.", sagte Don und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wovon redest du? Das du uns eben fast umgebracht hättest, dass ist nicht so schlimm.", meinte Stella besorgt.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich kann mir nicht einmal helfen lassen, weil ich nicht an das Geschehene denken will.", erklärte Don. „Ich träume nachts davon. Seitdem das mit der Bombe war bin ich ein echter Waschlappen. Ich habe sogar Angst, ein verdammtes Gebäude zu betreten, wenn es mehr als drei Stöcke hat."

„Flack. Du hast nicht versagt. Du kannst mir glauben hättest du versagt, dann wüsstest du schon längst bescheid.", meinte Mac.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte es hinter mir lassen.", sagte Don leise und stand auf. Er übergab sich noch einmal und dann brach er zusammen.

Er wachte im Krankenhaus wieder auf. Er hatte schreckliche Schmerzen und seine Hand tat fürchterlich weh. Alex saß neben ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Hey. Was machst du denn hier? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich dich bei mir zu Hause erwarte?", fragte Don und richtete sich auf.

„Detektiv Taylor hat mich angerufen und mir erzählt was passiert ist.", antwortete sie und nahm seine Hand. Ein Arzt kam gerade herein und begrüßte ihn.

„Kann ich schon nach Hause?", fragte Don.

„Ja, aber sie sollten sich ausruhen.", antwortete der Arzt. „Und nehmen sie diese Medikamente." Der Arzt reichte ihm ein Rezept und ging wieder.

„Ich besorge dir schnell die Medikamente und du ziehst dich an.", sagte Alex und gab ihn einen Kuss. Sie verließ das Zimmer und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht die Don nicht gesehen hatte.

Don zog sich schnell an und wartete vor der Tür auf sie. Sie fuhr ihn nach Hause und versorgte ihn mit viel Liebe. Don hörte die nächsten Tage nichts von den anderen. Er besuchte einen Therapeuten, den er alles über seine Probleme erzählte. Stella hatte ihm angerufen um ihn mitzuteilen, dass sie den Täter noch immer nicht gefasst hatten und dass sie den Fall für eine Weile zu den Akten legen würden. Denn es hatte sich herausgestellt das Brian Miller nicht der Mörder von Dora Williams gewesen war. Don machte sich aber nicht besonders viele Gedanken darüber, auch nicht darüber, dass der Kerl seinen Spitznamen kannte.

Alex verbrachte jeden Tag mit ihm und umso mehr sie Zeit mit einander verbrachten, desto mehr verliebte er sich in sie. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gefühlt und er war wieder richtig glücklich geworden. Seine Therapie schlug an und er würde in zwei Tagen wieder arbeiten gehen.

Don und Alex lagen zusammengekuschelt auf seinem Bett und sahen fern. Als sein Handy läutete. Er setzte sich müde auf und suchte sein Handy.

„Flack!", sagte er hinein, als er es fand.

„Hey, Danny hier. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich heute zu dir kommen kann, da ja die Nix heute spielen?", fragte Danny ins Telefon. Don sah zu Alex hinüber die ihn fragend an sah. Er fragte sie ob es sie stören würde, aber sie hatte nichts dagegen.

„Ja, du kannst vorbei kommen.", antwortete Don.

„Dann stellst du mir aber auch endlich deine Freundin vor.", meinte Danny. Don konnte Lindsay im Hintergrund hören, die sich wegen irgendetwas aufregte.

„Ja okay, dann sehen wir uns dann.", verabschiedete sich Don und legte auf.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das für dich okay ist?", fragte Don und küsste Alex am Hals.

„Mehr als okay. Ich freu mich deinen besten Freund endlich kennen zu lernen.", sagte sie und setzte sich auf ihn. Sie zog ihr T-Shirt aus und er grinste sie an.

„Der Tag gefällt mir immer besser.", sagte er und küsste ihre Brüste. Plötzlich war ein Geräusch aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören. Sie sahen sich fragend an.

„Ist dein Freund etwa schon hier?", fragte Alex verwirrt. Er deutete ihr still zu sein und hob sie von sich herunter. Er stand auf und holte seine Waffe aus seiner Lade. Gerade als er die Tür aufmachte, bekam er einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Alex schrie auf. Don fiel zu Boden und spürte dass seine Nase gebrochen war. Er wollte gerade seine Waffe nehmen, da wurde sie ihn weg gerissen. Es waren mehrere Stimme zu hören. Alex schrie auf und rannte zu Don. Don richtete sich auf und erkannte das drei Männer im Raum waren. Sie trugen alle lange Umhänge und eine Maske.

„Nehmt ihm mit und mit ihr macht was ihr wollt.", sagte einer der Männer. Don schlug zwei mitten ins Gesicht und sie fielen zu Boden. Der Mann der vorher gesprochen hatte schlug wieder auf ihn ein.

„Muss man hier alles selbst machen!", fluchte der Mann und jagte Don etwas Spitzes in den Rücken. Alex schrie auf. Einer der Männer war auf sie los gegangen und warf sie auf das Bett. Don wollte aufstehen, aber er fühlte sich plötzlich, als hätte er Betonfüße. Alex schrie noch lauter, als vorher, dann ein Knall.

„Alex.", flüsterte Don und dann wurde er hoch gehoben. Das letzte was er sah war der Körper von Alex auf seinen Bett, der sich nicht bewegte.

Danny fuhr gerade die Einfahrt zu Dons Appartement hinein. Ein schwarzer PKW fuhr ihm entgegen. Der Mann grinste frech zu ihm herüber. Danny parkte direkt vor der Tür. Lindsay wollte nicht mitkommen, da sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht Don sehen wollte. Sie hatte was mit ihm gehabt, dass wusste er. Schon alleine wie sie mit ihm sprach, wenn er etwas fragte. Und die Sorgen um ihn, die sie sich immer machte, wenn er wieder in seiner Mitleidsphase war. Danny hatte es allmählich satt, dass Don sich so abschirmte von allen. Er wollte für ihn da sein, aber Don ließ es nie zu. Als Danny damals zu ihm sagte, dass er wie sein Vater ein Feigling sei, da war Don wütend geworden. Er hatte Don sehr hart damit getroffen. Aber Danny fand, dass er recht hatte, denn egal was Don anpackte, er brachte es nicht fertig. Bei der Explosion letztens war er verdammt ängstlich gewesen, dass sich sogar Mac ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht hatte. Mac und Stella hatten ihm alles erzählt. Lindsay war an diesen Tag total mit den nerven am Ende. Sie meinte, dass er noch irgendwann einen scheiß bauen würde. Danny versuchte sie immer wieder zu beruhigen, aber sie drehte ihm immer alles im Mund um. Er wusste das Lindsay und Don etwas miteinander verbannt, aber was ist war ihm noch immer Schleierhaft.

Danny wollte gerade an Dons Wohnungstür klopfen, aber kaum hatte er sie berührt, ging sie von alleine auf.

„Don? Bist du da?", fragte Danny direkt in die Wohnung. Langsam betrat er die Wohnung. Am Boden lag eine Lampe und einige Sachen waren verstreut. Danny kannte Don gut genug, dass er wusste das Don niemals seine Wohnung so aussehen lassen würde. Danny rief noch einmal Dons Namen, aber wieder keine Antwort. Danny nahm den Baseballschläger von Don, der in seinem Jackenschrank lag. Er durchsuchte jeden Raum. Als er im Schlafzimmer ankam, erlebte er einen Schock.

Auf dem Bett von Don lag eine halbnackte Frau. Sie hatte die Augen weitaufgerissen und starrte auf die Decke. Danny fand neben der Kommode Blut. Er tastete die Frau nach einem Puls ab, aber sie gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich. Danny holte sein Handy hervor und wählte zuerst die Nummer von Mac und dann die von der Polizei selbst.

Nach wenigen Minuten waren die Polizei und Mac in Dons Wohnung angekommen.

„Was genau ist passiert?", fragte Mac, als er Danny bei der Wohnungstür antraf.

„Ich hatte noch vor einer halben Stunde mit ihm telefoniert.", antwortete Danny aufgelöst. „Als ich hier ankam, war die Tür offen. Also betrat ich die Wohnung. Ich habe alle Räume abgecheckt, aber Don war nirgends. Als ich dann ins Schlafzimmer kam, fand ich sie so auf."

Mac versuchte auf Danny einzureden, dass es Don sicher gut gehen würde.

„Stella wird sich um Alex kümmern. Du fährst am besten erst nach Hause zu Lindsay und erzählst ihr alles.", schlug Mac vor.

„Aber ich will hier helfen.", sagte Danny enttäuscht darüber dass er weg geschickt wurde.

„Danny, ich bitte dich das du zu Lindsay fährst.", bat Mac nochmals, aber mit schärferen Ton. Danny widersprach nicht noch einmal, sondern fuhr sofort nach Hause. Als er zu Hause ankam, war Lindsay gerade am Abwaschen.

„Hey, so schnell bist du wieder zurück.", sagte Lindsay überrascht, als sie Danny sah. Danny setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah sie an.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Lindsay besorgt und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Ich habe gerade Alex, die Freundin von Don, tot aufgefunden in seiner Wohnung.", antwortete Danny.

„Oh mein Gott! Und was ist mit Don?", fragte Lindsay geschockt.

„Er ist weg. Einfach abgehauen, diese Feige Sau.", antwortete Danny wütend. Lindsay sah ihm schockiert an.

Don wachte in einem hell beleuchteten Raum auf. Er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen, was wohl der Schlag auf sein Gesicht verursacht hatte. Er richtete sich langsam auf und blickte sich um. Er war nicht alleine. Im Raum waren noch zwei weitere Personen, einschließlich eines Skeletts. Er erkannte sie sofort. Es waren Detektiv Angel und sein Vater. Sie lagen ohnmächtig auf den Fußboden und hatten ebenfalls Kopfverletzungen. Don konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern was passiert war. Das Skelett was neben Angel lag, war schon länger hier oder es war schon länger tot.

Angel bewegte sich. Don ging auf sie zu.

„Hey, wie geht's dir?", fragte er besorgt.

„Es ging mir schon besser. Wo sind wir hier?", antwortete sich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung.", sagte Don und sah sich ihre Kopfverletzung an.

„Wie kommen wir hier her?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern.", sagte Don.

„Wer ist der Kerl?", fragte Angel und deutete auf Dons Vater.

„Das ist mein Dad.", antwortete er nur und sah ihn nicht an.

„Du magst ihn nicht besonders was?" In diesen Augenblick rührte sich sein Vater. Er setzte sich auf und blickte die beiden verwirrt an.

„Du stinkst nach Alkohol.", meinte Don und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Wo sind wir hier und wie komm ich hier her?", fragte der Mann mit ärgerlicher Miene.

„Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Angel diesesmal.

Ein knacken waren zu hören. Don schreckte zusammen und warf sich gegen die Wand. Ein paar dutzend Männer kamen herein und sahen sie prüfend an.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Angel wütend.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden.", antwortete einer der Männer, während er sich zwischen die Beine griff. Don ekelte es an, wie er Angel ansah.

„Was wollt ihr von uns und wo sind wir hier?", fragte Dons Vater.

„Ihr seid jetzt eine Weile unsere Gäste. Auch diese Frau hier.", antwortete der Mann und deutete auf das Skelett. „Flack, sie kennen sie." Don sah auf das Skelett.

„Ach ja und woher?", fragte Don überrascht.

„Sie heißt Aiden Burn.", antwortete der Mann grinsend. Don wurde schlecht.

„Wieso haltet ihr uns fest?", fragte Don. Der Mann schritt auf ihn zu und drückte Don so fest gegen die Wand, das dieser auf schrie.

„Weil ich dich leiden sehen will.", flüsterte der Mann ihm ins Ohr. Er ließ ihn wieder los.

„Wir nehmen den alten zuerst.", sagte er und deutete auf Dons Vater. Don konnte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren. Sie packten den alten Mann und zerrten ist aus dem Raum.

Wenige Stunden später im Büro von Mac Taylor. Danny und Stella standen bei ihm und diskutierten.

„Warum sollte er sie umbringen? Er war glücklich mit ihr.", schrie Stella Danny an.

„Weil er irre geworden ist, deswegen.", schrie Danny zurück. Das Telefon von Mac läutete und er hob ab. Danny und Stella wurden sofort leiser. Als Mac auflegte, war er blasser als sonst.

„Man hat gerade eben einen toten gefunden.", sagte Mac und nahm seine Jacke.

„Wissen wir um wem es sich handelt?", wollte Stella wissen.

„Um Flacks Vater.", sagte Mac und marschierte aus dem Büro. Danny warf Stella einen gleichgültigen Blick zu. Jeder wusste das Don seinen Vater hasste.

Als sie am Tatort ankamen, fanden sie ihn auf einem Hügel voller Würmer auf. Sein Gesicht war gut zu erkennen. Auf den Rücken des toten lag ein Brief.

Liebe CSI- Ermittler!

Wie sie sicher schon festgestellt haben, ist Det. Donald Flack verschwunden. Sowie Det. Angel und Det. Aiden Burns Leichnam. Wir möchten sie darauf hinweisen, dass dies bereits unser zweites Opfer ist. Da einer meiner treuen Kollegen, bereits die Freundin von Donald ermordet hat. Wie sie sicher auf feststellen werden ist sie vergewaltigt worden. Der Blutfleck im Schlafzimmer ist von Donald höchstpersönlich. Er hat sich doch glatt gewehrt, als wir ihn überrumpelt haben.

Ich möchte sie darauf hinweisen, dass wir noch immer Det. Angel und Det. Flack im Gewahrsam haben, sowie Aiden Burn.

Wir werden ihnen versprechen, dass sie noch zwei weitere Opfer auffinden werden, bevor sie Det. Donald Flack tot auffinden.

Hochachtungsvoll Ihr Kidnapper

Mac biss sich auf die Lippen. Er reichte den Brief Stella weiter, die wieder rum gab ihn Danny. Er wurde immer blässer, als er den Brief las.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er ängstlich.

„Keine Ahnung, dass der Kerl weiß wie man Spuren beseitigt.", antwortete Stella. „Er wird einen nach dem anderen töten."

„Er hat Aidens Leichnam. Dieser Scheißkerl!", fluchte Danny wütend. Wie konnte jemand den Leichnam seiner besten Freundin schänden? Aiden war vor ca. einethalb jahren ums Leben gekommen. Eigentlich wurde sie ermordet von D.J Brad. Danny hatte es sehr zu schaffen gemacht, dass er sie verloren hatte. Und nun war auch noch sein bester Freund verschwunden und würde höchstwahrscheinlich auch bald drauf gehen. Auch wenn Danny sich nicht sonderbar mit Don in letzter Zeit verstanden hatte, so war er trotzdem sein bester Freund.

„Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass keiner mehr sterben wird.", sagte Mac, als er merkte wie Danny zumute war.

„Das werden wir nicht schaffen, weil wir keinen Hinweis auf unseren Täter haben, geschweige denn auf den Ort wo sich die drei befinden.", meinte Danny hoffnungslos. Mac kam auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir schafften das schon.", sagte er nur und ging zu dem Toten Mann hinüber um ihm genauer zu untersuchen.

Don und Angel saßen an der Wand und sahen Aidens Leichnam an.

„Sie haben deinen Vater schon ziemlich lange bei sich.", sagte Angel zu Don. Don wischte sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, während er mit der anderen auf seinen Bauch griff.

„Vielleicht verhören sie ihn.", meinte Don. Don wusste, dass etwas geschehen war, aber es zu zugeben ist für ihn schmerzlich.

„Solange? Nein, das glaubst du doch selbst nicht.", zweifelte Angel. Don kniete sich vor Aidens Leiche und zog seinen Pullover aus. Er legte ihm um Aidens Kopf.

„Ich kann jetzt auch nichts mehr daran ändern.", meinte Don leise. Er wusste das sein Vater tot war. Angel kam auf ihn zu und wollte ihm in Arm nehmen.

„Hey, was soll das?", fragte Don überrascht und wich zurück.

„Ich wollte dich trösten.", antwortete sie.

„Und wegen was bitte?", fragte Don aufgebracht. Er muss nicht getröstet werden. Er kam damit klar, auch wenn er nicht so aus sah.

„Dein Vater lebt nicht mehr.", antwortete Angel angespannt. Sie wirkte traurig und aufgelöst.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", meinte Don und sah sie zornig an.

„Ach komm schon Don! So blöd bist du auch wieder nicht.", sagte sie zu ihm.

„Also heißt das das ich ein bisschen blöd bin?", fragte Don, aber er konnte sich kein grinsen verkneifen. Angle musste lachen, aber es verschwand sofort wieder.

„Sie werden uns beide auch töten.", sagte sie. Don wusste das sie recht hatte.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen.", sagte er entschlossen. Angel grinste ihn traurig an.

„Selbst du kannst es nicht verhindern und das weißt du.", meinte Angel betrügt. Don nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich sagte schon, dass ich es nicht zulassen werde." Angel weinte in sein T-Shirt hinein. Er fragte sich was seine Freunde wohl gerade unternahmen ums sie zufinden. Oder wussten sie noch gar nicht, dass sie verschwunden waren. Sie waren schon mehr als zwölf oder vierzehn Stunden in diesen Raum. Er wusste nicht wie er hier herkam oder wo er vorher gewesen war.

„Danny!", rief Stella aus dem Büro von Mac, als Danny an diesen vorbei ging. Danny steuerte nun direkt auf das Büro zu und blieb davor stehen.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er müde. Er hatte die letzte Nacht nichts schlafen können, weil Lindsay ständig am heulen war. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um Don. Durch die Schwangerschaft war sie ziemlich emotional.

„Unser Täter hat nicht gelogen, was die Hinweise im Brief angeht.", sagte Stella betrübt. „Alex wurde vergewaltigt, man kann aber keine DNS entnehmen.", erzählte Mac weiter.

„Und das Blut ist von Flack.", sagte Stella noch hinzu. Danny setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Wenn wir doch nur wüssten, wer es ist.", sagte Danny betrübt. Stella kam auf ihn zu, aber er wollte jetzt nicht getröstet werden. Er musste stark sein für Don. Er hatte seinen besten Freund des Mordes beschuldigt. Es machte ihn fertig, dass er so was überhaupt denken konnte.

„Ich fahr zu Lindsay und erzähl ihr die Neuigkeiten.", meinte Danny und wich Stella somit aus.

„Danny, mach dich doch nicht so fertig.", sagte Mac ernst. Danny ignorierte ihn und ging zum Fahrstuhl. Lindsay würde die Neuigkeiten nicht vertragen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet. Ein großer Mann kam herein, gefolgt von vier anderen Männern. Er blieb direkt vor Don stehen.

„Was wollt ihr von uns?", fragte Don. Angel hatte seine Hand ergriffen. Er spürte, dass sie zitterte.

„Donald nicht von euch, sondern von dir.", antwortete der Mann vor ihm. Don drückte Angels Hand um ihr zu zeigen, dass nichts passieren wird.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte Don diesesmal mit festerer Stimme. Der Mann lachte auf.

„Du weißt nicht wer ich bin Don?", fragte der Mann kalt.

„Sonst würde ich sie wohl nicht fragen, was sie von mir wollen, oder?", antwortete Don ebenso kalt. Der Mann lachte auf und blickte ihn aus seine kalten Augen aus an.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht. Sonst bist du doch auch immer so schnell Lösungen und Probleme zu finden.", sagte der Mann. Don blickte ihn skeptisch an.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie meinen.", sagte Don mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ach komm schon! Wie oft hast du dich in den letzten Monaten in Schwierigkeiten gebracht? Oft! Ich versteh nicht, warum dich dein Boss noch nicht gefeuert hat.", fragte der Mann.

„Weil er weiß, dass ich gute Arbeit leiste, wenn ich fit bin.", antwortete Don mit einen selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Der Mann grinste ihn an und schlug ihn ins Gesicht. Don konnte sich gerade noch halten, damit er nicht umfiel.

„Sie schlagen wie eine Frau!", spottete Don. Der Mann holte erneut zu einem Schlag aus, aber hielt doch noch inne.

„Nehmt ihn mit. Wir zeigen ihn was Schmerzen sind.", befahl der Mann mit einen höhnischen Grinsen. Don wich erschrocken zurück. Zwei Männer, zwei kräftige, kamen auf ihn zu und packten ihn.

„Nein, lasst ihn in Ruhe!", schrie Angel und versuchte Don von den Männern zu befreien. Don machte sich frei und ging auf Angel zu.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde sie beruhigen oder willst du das einer meiner Männer sie beruhigt?", warnte der Mann kühl. Don wusste wer gemeint war. Er blickte den widerlichen Kerl an, der die ganze Zeit schon einen Blick auf Angel geworfen hatte.

„Nein!", sagte Don und wandte sich Angel zu. „Hey, ich bin gleich wieder da." Angel zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Sie werden dich töten.", sagte Angel mit erstickter Stimme.

„Das werden sie nicht. Okay? Ich komme wieder zurück, aber du musst ruhig bleiben, sonst tun sie dir weh.", beruhigte Don sie leise. Angel nickte und umarmte ihn.

„Versprich es mir, dass du wieder zurück kommst.", flüsterte sie ihn ins Ohr.

„Versprochen.", sagte Don und ließ sie los. Zusammen verließ er den Raum ohne Ärger zu machen, obwohl er Angst hatte. Und zwar sehr große! Angel würde mit Sicherheit den widerlichen Kerl ausgeliefert, wenn er Probleme machte. Und das wollte er nicht. Er hatte ihr versprochen auf sie aufzupassen.

„Hey. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Danny besorgt, als er Lindsay im Wohnzimmer erblickte. Sie lächelte ihn matt an. Sie hatte geweint, dass sah er ihr an.

„Es geht mir gut.", antwortete sie mit übertriebener gut gelaunter Stimme.

„Nein, das tut es nicht.", Danny setzte sich neben sie und umarmte sie.

„Ich habe dir was zu Essen gemacht, weil du sicher Hunger haben musst, wenn du solange arbeitest.", sie stand auf und Danny hielt sie fest.

„Was läuft das zwischen dir und Flack?", fragte Danny und zog sie zurück. Lindsay blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Was soll zwischen uns laufen?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Lindsay, bitte mach mir nichts vor. Du bist völlig aufgelöst. Du weinst die ganze Zeit und das alles nur seitdem Don verschwunden ist. Also mach mir nichts vor.", antwortete Danny kühl. Lindsay blickte ihn erschrocken an.

„Zwischen mir und Don ist nichts. Ehrlich.", versicherte Lindsay Danny.

„Bist du dir sicher? Denn ich bin es mir nicht.", fragte Danny ernst. Lindsay schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du verstehst nicht, oder? Don, er ist mein bester Freund und ich … ich will nicht noch jemanden verlieren. Nicht so wie damals.", antwortete Lindsay, aber sie schrie schon fast mehr, als sie redete.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte Danny. Er war selbst überrascht über seine Frage. So etwas sollte ich nicht fragen. Sie liebt dich du Hirni! Don ist nur ein guter Freund mehr nicht, versuchte er sie einzureden, aber irgendetwas im Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass es nicht so war.

Lindsay sah ihn fassungslos an. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand.

„Nein Danny. Ich liebe nicht ihn, sondern dich.", sagte Lindsay und blickte ihn in die Augen. Danny spürte wie ihm ein Stein von Herzen fiel. Er lächelte sie an und küsste sie.

„Es tut mir Leid das ich das angezweifelt habe.", entschuldigte er sich.

„Ich würde wahrscheinlich auch so wie du reagieren, wenn du dich in so einer Situation, wie ich benimmst.", winkte sie ab. „Gibt es was Neues von Don und Angel?"

„Naja, so kann man es sagen.", er erzählte ihr alles und sie nickte nur.

„Die Typen sind echt gut in versteck spielen.", erkannte Lindsay an.

„Ja, zu gut wenn du mich fragst.", meinte Danny betrübt und stand auf. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Ich bin müde."

„Okay. Ich gehe noch in die Videothek den Film zurückbringen.", sagte Lindsay. Er gab ihr einen Kuss und legte sich schlafen.

Dons Schreie hallten im Raum wieder, in den er festgehalten wurde. Er war an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Er bestand aus puren Eisen. Der gesamte Stuhl war an einen Stromgenerator angeschlossen. Die Männer um ihn herum lachten, während sie ihm eine Schocktherapie verpassten. Don fühlte sich schwach und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Kopf jeden Moment explodieren könnte. Er musste unwillkürlich an den Elektrischen Stuhl denken. Nur das aus diesem mehr Strom kam.

„Du solltest dich allmählich an mich erinnern!", sagte der Mann. Don blickte ihn hasserfüllt an und blieb stumm. Er wusste nicht wer er war, weil er sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn sie diese bescheuerte Maske abnehmen!", schrie Don ihn an. Der Mann lachte laut auf und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht. Außerdem wirst du es irgendwann sowieso herausbekommen mit deinen super Spürsinn.", sagte der Mann. Don konnte einen Hauch spott darin erkennen, aber beließ es bei einen verächtlichen Blick.

„Quält ihn noch eine Weile, aber nicht zuviel, denn wir haben ja noch eine Überraschung für ihn und die soll er doch noch miterleben.", erteilte der Mann den anderen als Aufgabe. Kaum war der Mann verschwunden, wurden wieder Stromschläge durch seinen Körper geschossen. Don schrie vor Schmerzen und versuchte aus den Fesseln herauszukommen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Nach gut einer Stunde machten sie ihn frei. Da Don nicht mehr selbst auf den Beinen bleiben konnte, zerrten sie ihn zurück. Er wurde einen Korridor entlang geschleift und das Licht war grell und unerträglich. Sie hielten vor einer Tür und schlossen auf.

„Überraschung!", sagte einer der Männer und warf ihn auf den Boden. Don lag mit dem Gesicht am Boden und atmete schwer. Er hörte wie dir Tür wieder geschlossen wurde.

„Oh mein Gott Don!", schrien zwei weibliche Stimme auf einmal. Bevor er reagieren konnte, wurde er von zwei Personen hoch gezogen und gestützt. Er war noch benommen und erkannte nur Schemen. Sie legten ihn auf eine Matratze und tasteten ihn ab.

„Er ist unverletzt.", stellte einer der beiden Personen fest.

„Aber was haben sie dann mit ihm getan?", fragte Angel. Don erkannte langsam wieder etwas. Er sah sich auf und erkannte ein vertrautes Gesicht. Lindsay.

„Lindsay. Was machst du denn hier?", Don war geschockt und wollte sich aufrichten, aber sein Körper ließ es noch nicht zu.

„Sie haben mich gekidnappt, als ich gerade aus der Videothek kam.", antwortete sie. „Weißt du wer die Kerle sind?" Don schüttelte vergeblich den Kopf.

„Auf jedenfall sind sie genauso skrupellos wie sie aussehen.", sagte Angel.

„Wieso du?", fragte Don und blickte Lindsay an und sein Blick wanderte auf ihren Bauch. Sie erwartete doch ein Kind. Und das mit Danny! Wieso mussten sie ausgerechnet Lindsay da mit reinziehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Don, man hat deinen Vater gefunden.", antwortete Lindsay fast schon mechanisch. Don wich ihren Blick aus, denn egal wie sehr er seinen Vater auch hassen mochte, so sehr schmerzte es ihn doch diese Nachricht zu hören.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Lindsay und nahm seine Hand. „Sie haben aber auch noch einen Brief hinterlassen."

„Was stand darin?", fragte Angel neugierig und ängstlich zugleich.

„Das sie jeden von uns töten werden.", antwortete Lindsay. „Und Don, dich erst am Schluss."

Angel sah fassungslos Lindsay an, doch sie brachte keinen Ton heraus, bis auf ein leise schluchzen. Don schloss die Augen und drehte sich von ihnen weg.

„Sie ist weg!", schrie Danny durch das Büro von Mac. „Sie haben sie gekidnappt!"

„Danny beruhige dich! Wir werden schon noch eine Lösung finden.", versuchte Mac ihn zu beruhigen. Danny ging auf und ab und hielt einen Brief in der Hand. In den stand, dass die Kidnapper nun auch noch Lindsay hatten.

„Die werden sie und das Baby töten.", schrie Danny mit erzürnter Stimme. Stella war ebenfalls anwesend und sah den Geschehen zu.

„Nein! Das werden sie nicht. Wir werden Lindsay, Don und Angel rechtzeitig finden.", sagte Mac entschieden. Danny blieb stehen und blickte ihn traurig an.

„Ach Mac. Wie sollen wir sie finden, wenn wir nicht einmal einen einzigen Anhaltspunkt haben?", fragte Danny mit belegter Stimme. Mac wich seinem Blick aus.

„Wir werden das FBI einschalten.", sagte Mac.

„Und du glaubst die können uns helfen? Träum weiter.", meinte Danny und setzte sich auf die Couch. Stella setzte sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Danny, du weißt wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun um sie zu finden.", sagte Stella.

„Sie sind schon fast zwei Tage verschwunden und jetzt noch Lindsay. Es gab bereits einen Toten und als nächstes ist entweder Angel oder Lindsay dran, da die Kerle scharf darauf sind Don zu quälen.", erklärte Danny noch einmal. „Wir werden sie nicht rechtzeitig finden."

Mac klopfte mit aller Wucht auf den Tisch und blickte Danny finster an. „Doch das werden wir. Don und Lindsay sind zwei außergewöhnliche Menschen! Sie werden das gemeinsam überstehen."

„Ja zusammen.", sagte Danny und stand auf und verließ den Raum. Stella und Mac blickten ihn verdutzt nach. Er hätte die Filme zurückbringen müssen und nicht Lindsay. Wieso hatte er unbedingt schlafen gehen müssen? Wieso nur? Danny setzte sich auf in sein Büro. Er teilte das Büro mit Lindsay. Don und Lindsay würden sich in so einer Situation sicher näher kommen und wer weiß was dann geschehen würde. Falls sie überhaupt überlebten. Falls sie sie überhaupt rechtzeitig fanden. Danny spürte wie die Panik in ihn aufstieg und sich in seinen Körper breit machte. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. Er bekam ein Kind mit Lindsay und nun schwebte dieses auch in Lebensgefahr. Sie hatten sich sogar schon ausgemacht, wie das Mädchen heißen sollte, wenn es mal da war. Amelia. Lindsay war auf den Namen gekommen. Sie hatte immer so gute Ideen. Obwohl Danny sicher war das diese nicht von ihr selbst stammte. Danny würde gerne wissen, was Lindsay und Don so sehr miteinander verband, dass die Kidnapper gerade sie aufspürten. Er würde es herausfinden, egal was es kostete. Danny nahm seine Schlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg in Dons Wohnung.

„Don? Bist du wach? Don?", fragte Lindsay leise. Don öffnete seine Augen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie war blass und hatte rote Augen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Don besorgt. Don war wieder bei Kräften, da er lange genug geschlafen hatte.

„Ich habe Angst.", gestand sie. Don setzte sich auf und blickte sie an.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe auch Angst. Wo ist Angel?", gestand ebenfalls Don. Er suchte den Raum nach ihr ab.

„Sie schläft in der hinteren Ecke. Da ist es schön dunkel.", beruhigte sie ihn. „Sie hatte vorhin eine Panikattacke."

„Ich wollte dich die ganze Zeit schon etwas fragen.", Don blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Was denn?", fragte Lindsay neugierig. Don fürchtete sich vor der Frage, aber wenn er hier lebend herauskam, dann würde er es sowieso erfahren.

„Was ist mit Alex?", fragte Don mit leiser und zittriger Stimme. Lindsay schwieg und versuchte seinen Blick auszuweichen.

„Diese Scheißkerle! Wieso haben …?", Don schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand und ihm rann eine einzige Träne die Wange hinunter. Alex war ein wunderbarer und ehrlicher Mensch gewesen.

„Don beruhige dich! Es hilft dir nichts, wenn du dich selbst verletzt.", sagte Lindsay.

„Wenn ich doch nur wüsste, wer diese Typen sind. Der eine Mann sagt, dass ich ihn kenne, aber mir fällt es nicht ein.", meinte Don und blickte Lindsay hilfesuchend an. Lindsay wich wieder seinem Blick aus.

„Glaubst du sie werden uns finden? Ich meine Mac und die anderen.", fragte Lindsay um von Thema abzulenken. Don konnte in ihren Augen Angst erkennen. Er rückte ein Stück zur Seite und deutete an, dass sie sich neben ihn setzen sollte.

„Ganz bestimmt! Ich wette sie haben schon ein paar Verdächtige.", beruhigte Don sie. Er selbst zweifelte an seinen Worten, das schien Lindsay zu merken.

„Du kannst mir nicht vormachen, Don. Ich kenne dich viel zu gut.", meinte sie. Don musste grinsen.

„Wir müssen irgendetwas machen, damit wir ihnen helfen können uns zu finden. Sie werden bald wieder einen von uns umbringen und wir müssen schauen, dass Beweise mitgehen.", sagte Don.

„Ja, aber wie? Sie haben das letzte Mal auch alle ihre Beweise beseitigt.", rätselte Lindsay.

„Wenn ich das wüsste.", sagte Don. Lindsay legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und dachte nach.

„Sie werden Angel, als nächstes Opfer nehmen.", versicherte sie ihm. Don blickte zu Angel hinüber.

„Ich weiß! Ich wünschte ich könnte es verhindern." Lindsay sah auf und blickte ihn in die Augen.

„Du machst dir Vorwürfe.", stellte sie fest.

„Vielleicht.", sagte Don, aber wusste das sie recht hatte. Er machte sich Vorwürfe. Er wusste das er damals einen Fehler gemacht haben musste, ansonsten wären diese Leute nicht so wahnsinnig scharf darauf ihn fertig zu machen.

„Danny und ich wissen schon wie wir das Mädchen nennen wollen.", sagte Lindsay leise.

„Ja? Wie denn?", in Dons Stimme war ein Hauch von Bitterkeit versteckt.

„Amelia.", antwortete sie. Don blickte sie überrascht an und grinste.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst?", fragte Don. Don hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass es der schönste Name für ein Mädchen war. Dieser Name verbarg gute und schlechte Erinnerungen.

„Doch. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht.", antwortete Lindsay. Don schüttelte den Kopf.

„Überhaupt nicht." Lindsay legte erleichtert wieder ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Danny hat mich gestern am Abend etwas gefragt."

„Ach ja. Was denn?", fragte Don und schloss seine Augen.

„Ob ich dich liebe.", antwortete Lindsay. Don öffnete abrupt wieder die Augen und verschluckte sich fast an seinen eigenen Gallensaft.

„Ach ja und wie kommt er auf so was?", fragte Don heiser.

„Ich denke, weil ich mir zu große Sorgen um dich gemacht habe.", antwortete sie.

„Was hast du ihm denn geantwortet?", fragte Don. Er wusste die Antwort schon, aber er musste es selbst hören.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nur mit dir befreundet bin, und dass ich ihn liebe.", antwortete Lindsay. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Er legte einen Arm um sie. Er spürte, dass sie zitterte.

„Ich hoffe, dass seine Zweifel bald aus der Welt sind.", sagte Don und schloss die Augen.

Doch sie sollten nicht lange geschlossen bleiben, denn die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen. Diesesmal kamen fünf Männer herein. Einer hatte etwas zum Essen und zu Trinken mitgebracht. Er stellte es auf den Boden und verschwand wieder.

„Na sieh einer an. Da haben sich zwei gefunden.", spottete der Anführer, der Bande. Lindsay und Don standen auf und wichen zurück. Angel schlief noch. Sie bekam nichts von all dem mit.

„Wie ich sehe, hat dir unsere Überraschung gefallen.", sagte der Anführer.

„Wieso ausgerechnet Lindsay?", fragte Don wütend. Sie gehörte nicht hierher. Sie war schwanger.

„Du hast mir auch meine zweite Hälfte weggenommen." Die Männer lachten laut.

Lindsay ging zu Angel und weckte sie.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie müde, doch als sie aufblickte, verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht. Sie stand so schnell sie konnte auf und rannte auf die Männer zu. Bevor Don reagieren konnte, hatte sie auch schon einen von ihnen K.O. geschlagen.

„Packt sie euch!", schrie der Anführer. Don eilte zu Angel und zog sie zurück.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe!", schrie Don die Männer an. Lindsay nahm Dons Hand. Angel bebte schon vor Wut und Angst.

„Wir nehmen sie mit!", sagte der Anführer mit einen spöttischen Grinsen. Don wich mit ihnen ein Stück zurück.

„Fasst sie nicht an!", schrie Don, als einer der Männer nach ihr schnappte. Ein zweiter bekam sie und zog sie zu sich. Es war der widerliche Kerl. Er betatschte sie überall, wo er gerade konnte. Don ging auf ihn zu und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Er prallte gegen die Wand und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

„Ich sagte, fasst sie nicht an!", schrie Don. Angel war wieder hinter ihm und weinte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Don. Es tut mir so Leid.", weinte sie und wurde immer lauter. Don wollte gerade etwas sagen, da bekam er einen Schlag ins Gesicht und taumelte zurück. Er prallte gegen Lindsay. Sie hielt ihn gerade noch fest, bevor er stürzen konnte. Don hörte einen schmerzverzerrten Schrei und schrak auf. Angel! Er merkte, dass gleich drei Männer sie gepackt hatten und zur Tür zogen. Don rannte zu ihnen und packte einen an der Schulter, aber der stieß ihn nur ab. Diese Kerle waren stark, verdammt stark. Don konnte noch einen Schrei hören. Er drehte sich um und erkannte, dass der Widerling sich an Lindsay vergriff.

„Lindsay!", schrie Don und stürmte auf den Kerl zu. Er zog ihn an den Haaren zurück. Der Kerl schrie vor Überraschung auf und fiel zurück. Doch Don war ihm eindeutig unterlegen. Er schlug ihn mit etwas Spitzen in die Magengegend und Don brach zusammen. Lindsay war ebenfalls auf den Kerl losgegangen, aber sie war zu schwach. Er schlug ihr ebenfalls in ihren Bauch und das gleich mehrmals.

„Los, komm jetzt!", befahl einer der Männer. Don versuchte auf zustehen und ging auf die Tür zu, hinter der jetzt der Widerling verschwand. Don hämmerte gegen die Tür. Er konnte noch die Schreie von Angel hören.

„Angel!", schrie Don verzweifelt, aber alles was er hörte, war ein Gelächter und ein schrecklicher Schmerzensschrei.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er nichts mehr und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Wimmern. Lindsay! Don stand wieder auf und eilte zu Lindsay. Sie lag am Boden und hatte ihre Hände vor dem Bauch verschränkt.

„Oh mein Gott! Lindsay!", er kniete sich vor sie hin und nahm sie hoch. Er legte sie auf die Matratze.

„Mein Baby.", weinte sie und jetzt sah erst Don was geschehen war. Sie blutete, aber nicht am Bauch, sondern zwischen den Beinen. Sie hatte anscheinend das Baby verloren. Don selbst bemerkte nicht, dass er auch verletzt war.

Danny war inzwischen bei Dons Wohnung angekommen. Einer der Nachbarskatzen maunzte ihn an und Danny nahm sie mit in die Wohnung. Dort gab er ihr etwas zu essen. Als er fertig war, machte er sich auf die Suche nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen. Hinweise, die auf Don und Lindsay hindeuteten. Er stellte die ganze Wohnung auf den Kopf aber er fand nichts. Erst am Schluss fand Danny unter Dons Matratze ein paar Bilder. Aber nicht die auf die er gehofft hatte. Er fand Bilder von Don mit einer Frau, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Diese Frau hatte schwarze Haare und grüne Augen. Eine sportliche Figur und trug einen Ehering. Don lächelte mit ihr in die Kamera. Wie alt er da wohl gewesen sein musste? Danny legte das erste Foto beiseite und sah sich das zweite an. Es war ein Bild von Don ihn einen Smoking und die Frau war in einen wunderschönen weißen Kleid. Außerdem war sie hochschwanger. Don war verheiratet gewesen und hatte anscheinend ein Kind. Sie schienen so glücklich zu sein. Was war wohl passiert? Doch diese Frage sollte noch beantwortet werden. Danny sah sich das nächste Bild an. Dieses Mal waren drei Personen abgebildet. Die Frau, Don selbst und ein Kind, ein Mädchen. Sie sah Don ähnlich. Ohne Zweifel war es Dons Tochter. Wieso hatte er ihn nie davon erzählt? Wieso verschwieg er seinen besten Freund, dass er einmal verheiratet war und ein Kind hatte? Er verstand ihn einfach nicht. Danny sah sich das letzte Bild an. Aber es war eher mehr ein Zeitungsausschnitt. Auf den ein kleines Bild von einen kaputten Auto war und die Bilder seiner Frau und Tochter. Danny las den Bericht durch:

_**29. Februar 2002**_

_**Letzte Nacht hatte sich vor dem Kunsthistorischen Museum ein tragischer Unfall ereignet. Es gabe drei Tote, darunter auch ein fünf Monate altes Mädchen. **_

_Der Lenker des Schwertransporters war anscheinend beim fahren eingeschlafen und hatte dabei die Lenkerin des Pkws übersehen. Der Wagen von Vanessa Flack (19) und ihrer fünf Monate alten Tochter Amelia Flack wurde frontal erwischt. Der Lenker des Schwertransporters ist unbekannt, da er keinen Ausweis dabei hatte._

_Der Lenker starb noch am Unfallort, sowie die Mutter des kleinen Mädchens. Das Mädchen wurde per Hubschrauber ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Es rang noch zwei Stunden um ihr Leben, bevor sie an ihren schweren Verletzungen erlag._

_Der Vater Donald Flack (19, auch von den meisten Junior genannt) wurde ins Krankenhaus gebracht zu seiner Tochter, wo er noch die wenigen Minuten bei ihr sein konnte._

_Die Familie und Herkunft des Lenkers ist unbekannt. Wenn sie diesen Mann erkennen, dann bitte melden sie sich bei der Polizei._

Danny sah einen dunkelhaarigen Mann am Foto. Er trug einen Schnurbart und hatte kalte Augen. Don war damals erst 19 gewesen. Da kannten sie sich noch nicht. Sie kannten sich erst seit vier Jahren, seitdem Don beim CSI mithalf. Sechs Jahre ist das her. Danny stand auf und steckte die Dinge ein. Dann verließ er die Wohnung und fuhr direkt zu Mac ins Büro.

„Ganz ruhig. Es wird alles wieder gut.", versuchte Don Lindsay zu beruhigen. Er zitterte fürchterlich. Er hatte auch viel Blut verloren, aber es war ihm egal. Lindsay zählte jetzt für ihn.

„Mein Baby, mein Baby.", weinte Lindsay.

„Lindsay sieh mich an! Hörst du! Sieh mich an!", befahl Don. Lindsay blickte ihn aus verweinten Augen an. Er wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Don… ich habe Angst.", schluchzte Lindsay.

„Das brauchst du nicht und jetzt müssen wir die Blutung stillen. Ich will nicht das du mir hier wegstirbst.", sagte Don. Lindsay war schon extrem blass und hatte schon sehr viel Blut verloren. Er strich ihr durch die Haare.

„Was hat das noch für einen Sinn? Ich habe das Baby verloren. Mein Baby und dein Baby.", weinte sie laut. Don sah sie erschrocken an.

„Mein Baby?", fragte Don irritiert. „Danny ist doch der Vater." Lindsay schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Es ist deines. Danny denkt das ich erst im dritten Monat bin… war, aber ich war schon in vierten.", antwortete Lindsay. Don fuhr sich durch die Haare. Don und Lindsay hatten einmal miteinander geschlafen, aber das war nicht beabsichtigt gewesen. Beide hatten einen harten Tag hinter sich gehabt und waren noch etwas trinken gegangen. Dann am nächsten Tag waren sie nebeneinander aufgewacht. Sie hatte sich ausgemacht, es niemanden zu erzählen, besonders nicht Danny. Denn er würde es nicht verstehen.

Dons Augen brannten.

„Ich muss jetzt die Blutung stillen." Lindsay nickte nur und schrie vor Schmerzen.

„Mac! Ich habe etwas über Dons Vergangenheit herausgefunden!", sagte Danny und stürmte in das Büro. Stella und Mac grübelten über Akten.

„Achja was denn?", fragte Stella neugierig.

„Er war einmal verheiratet und hatte eine Tochter.", antwortete Danny. Er reichte ihnen die Bilder und den Zeitungsausschnitt. Beide sahen ihn fragend an. Anscheinend wusste keiner von seiner Vergangenheit. Als sie den Zeitungsausschnitt durchgelesen hatten, sahen sie sich an.

„Der Lenker des Schwertransporters hat einen Bruder.", sagte Stella.

„Was? Wisst ihr wie der heißt?", fragte Danny überrascht.

„Ja! Er heißt George Aslan. Sein Zwillingsbruder, Michael Aslan, ist damals bei dem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Sowie Dons Familie.", antwortete Stella traurig.

„Wir denken, dass er sich rächen will. Er hat eine Homepage eingerichtet. Im Forum reden sie von Rache an Det. Don Flack jr. Als wir damals bei Brian Miller waren, hat dieser Don Junior genannt. Nur die engsten Familienmitglieder durften ihn so nennen. Auf jeden Fall war Miller auch bei diesen Forum angemeldet.", erklärte Mac. „Sowie ungefähr sechs andere."

„Wissen wir wo er wohnt? Dieser Aslan?", fragte Danny ungeduldig.

„Ja, wir brauchen Verstärkung, denn das Gebäude ist nicht gerade klein. Wir haben sämtliche Pläne von den Häusern unserer Verdächtigen heruntergeladen und das würde eher ins Schema passen um jemanden festzuhalten.", antwortete Stella.

„Na dann los! Worauf warten wir noch?", fragte Danny ungeduldig.

„Auf die da!", antwortete Mac und deutete auf etwas außerhalb seine Büros. Danny drehte sich um und erkannte ungefähr zwanzig Männer in Uniform. Danny grinste breit und folgte dann Mac und Stella, die das Büro vor ihm verließen.

Lindsay war schon zu schwach um zu schreien. Don konnte nur kurz die Blutung stoppen. Er ließ sich neben sie nieder und sah sie an. Er strich ihr wieder die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Du schaffst das schon. Mac und die anderen werden uns noch rechtzeitig finden.", versicherte Don ihr. Lindsay lächelte matt. Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht und strich ihn sanft über die Wange.

„Du glaubst das doch selbst nicht.", sagte sie bitter.

„Doch ich bin mir sicher.", hielt Don an seiner Aussage fest. Don spürte wie ihre Hand zitterte und nahm sie. „Es wird alles wieder gut."

„Ich liebe Danny.", sagte sie plötzlich. Don lächelte sie an und strich ihr über die Stirn.

„Ist auch gut so, denn er ist echt ein guter Kerl.", meinte Don.

„Aber dich liebe ich auch!", platzte sie heraus. Don küsste sie auf die Stirn und lächelte sie an.

„Ich will nicht, dass meinetwegen eure Beziehung bricht. Das könnte ich nicht verkraften.", sagte Don.

„Liebst du mich denn nicht?", fragte Lindsay heiser. Don blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Wer könnte dich nicht lieben?", fragte Don.

„Kann ich dich etwas bitten?", fragte Lindsay. Don nickte. „Gib mir nur einen Kuss bevor alles vorbei ist." Don ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und küsste sie zärtlich. Er löste sich von ihr und deckte sie mit seiner Jacke zu. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Danke.", sagte Lindsay und schloss die Augen. Don ließ ihre Hand nicht los und legte sich neben sie auf den kalten Boden.

Zusammen stürmten das CSI-Team und das Einsatzkommando das Gebäude. Es folgten Schüsse und eine Frau schrie auf. Mac und Danny betraten den Raum aus dem der Schrei kam. Sie hatten alle festgenommen oder ausgeschaltet.

„Angel!", schrie Danny und stürmte auf sie zu. Sie lag halb nackt auf einen Bett und weinte sich die Augen aus. Danny machte sie frei und deckte sie zu.

„Wo sind Don und Lindsay?", fragte Mac. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren.

„Sie sind unten. Am Ende des Ganges.", antwortete Angel. Danny rannte mit Mac und Stella und einigen anderen Personen, darunter auch Sanitäter hinunter in den Keller. Dort liefen sie den Gang entlang und blieben vor einer Tür stehen. Mac und Danny hämmerten gegen die Tür, aber keiner meldete sich.

„Don! Lindsay! Könnt ihr uns hören?", schrie Mac und hämmerte wieder gegen die Tür. Wieder rührte sich keiner.

„Los, macht die Tür auf!", befahl Mac dem Einsatzkommando. Sie nickten und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden ging die Tür auf. Es war dunkel, aber nicht so dunkel, dass man nichts erkennen konnte. Stella machte am Gang Licht und dadurch ging auch Licht im Raum an. Danny und Mac starrten geschockt auf das Bild was sich ihnen bot.

Don lag am Boden und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er atmete kaum noch. Seine Hände und Gewand waren voller Blut. Lindsay lag neben ihn und schien noch weniger zu atmen, als Don selbst. Die Matratze war mit Blut getränkt. Sanitäter stürmten auf sie zu und untersuchten sie.

„Sie leben noch.", sagte ein Sanitäter. „Sie haben viel Blut verloren, aber ich denke sie werden durchkommen." Danny atmete erleichtert aus, dass es wenigstens noch Hoffnung gab.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Don auf und sah das erste Mal seit langem wieder das Sonnenlicht. Er richtete sich auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Sie hatten sie gefunden. Sie hatten sie gerettet. Don sah sich um und erblickte Lindsay. Sie schlief noch fest. Danny saß neben ihr und schlief ebenfalls. Don lächelte ihn an und freute sich. Lindsay hatte den idealen Mann gefunden. Es war richtig so, wie es jetzt war.

Am späten Nachmittag wachten dann endlich auch Lindsay und Danny auf. Als sie Don bemerkten, strahlten sie ihn an.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Danny.

„Es geht mir eigentlich ganz gut und euch?", antwortete Don. Lindsay lächelte ihn traurig an.

„Das Baby hat es nicht geschafft.", sagte Lindsay traurig. Don blickte sie voller Mitgefühl an und stand auf.

„Aber du lebst, dass ist wichtig.", meinte Don zu ihr.

„Ja, ich bin ganz seiner Meinung.", stimmte Danny ihm zu. Mac und Stella betraten das Zimmer.

„Hey! Wie geht es euch?", fragte Stella.

„Gut.", antwortete Don und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Mac blieb bei ihm stehen und reichte ihn eine Mappe. Lindsay und Danny blickten zu ihnen herüber.

„Das ist der Kerl, der dich gefangen genommen hat.", erklärte Mac. Don machte die Mappe auf und erkannte den Mann sofort wieder. Er fühlte sich mit einem Male unwohl.

„Aber… er ist doch … er ist doch tot.", stotterte Don. Der Kerl war damals bei einen Autounfall gestorben.

„Nein Don, dass ist sein Zwillingsbruder. George Aslan. Der Tode damals war Michael Aslan.", erklärte Mac. Don nahm den Zettel heraus um ihn sich genauer anzusehen. Als er den Zettel herausgenommen hatte, kamen drei Bilder und ein Zeitungsausschnitt zum Vorschein. Er schlug die Mappe wieder zu und schloss die Augen.

„Er hat meiner Familie die Schuld am Tod seines Bruders gegeben.", sagte Don mit erstickter Stimme.

„Ja, obwohl sein Bruder selbst Schuld war.", stimmte Stella zu.

„Wieso hast du uns davon nicht erzählt?", fragte Danny traurig.

„Weil das mein Leben war. Ich dachte, dass ich damit alleine klar kommen müsste.", antwortete Don.

„Don, für was hast du Freunde? Freunde sind für einander da.", fragte Danny ernst. Lindsay sah alle fragend an.

„Darf ich fragen um was es hier eigentlich geht?", fragte Lindsay.

„Don war einmal verheiratet und hatte ein Kind.", antwortete Stella. Lindsay sah ihn schockiert an.

„Wieso hast du nie etwas davon erwähnt?", fragte sie empört. Don antwortete nicht. Er öffnete wieder die Mappe und nahm das Foto, wo alle drei darauf abgebildet waren, heraus.

„Ich habe sie damals so sehr geliebt und ich tu es jetzt immer noch. Wir hatten geheiratet, weil sie schwanger war. Wir fanden, dass es das einzig Richtige war. Vanessa und ich planten schon voraus und wollten noch ein oder zwei Kinder nach Amelia. Aber es sollte nicht so kommen.", erzählte Don unter Tränen. „Ich bekam am 29. Februar einen Anruf, dass es einen Unfall gab und ich schnellstens in Krankenhaus kommen sollte. Wir hatten uns an den Tag ausgemacht, dass wir unseren Jahrestag feiern. Ich hatte schon alles vorbereitet. Als ich dann im Krankenhaus ankam, erzählte man mir, dass Vanessa schon am Unfallort gestorben sei und Amelia würde auch ihren Verletzungen erliegen. Die letzte halbe und wertvollste Stunde in meinen Leben habe ich mit meiner Tochter verbracht. Sie hat mich angesehen und obwohl sie schmerzen hatte, hatte sie mich angelächelt. Sie ist in meinen Armen gestorben." Keiner sagte etwas, sondern sahen Don nur traurig an. Stella kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Ich wünschte, dass ich mit Amelia tauschen hätte können. Sie war doch noch so klein. Sie hatte noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich.", sagte Don. Er wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Sie fehlen mir so sehr."

Danny und Lindsay waren noch immer ein Paar und wollten sogar heiraten. Sie entschieden sich in ein gemeinsames Haus zu ziehen. Lindsay erwähnte gegenüber Danny oder Don niemals ihren Kuss mit ihm. Amelia (Lindsays Baby) wurde direkt neben Dons Familie begraben. Sie wünschten sich für die Zukunft zwei Kinder. Eines würden sie auf jeden Fall Amelia nennen, dies ist nun mal der schönste Name überhaupt.

Mac war wie immer in seine Arbeit verliebt und hatte kaum Zeit für Private Zwecke. Er ging oft in eine Bar um sich mit Musik (also Gitarre spielen) abzureagieren.

Stella hatte sich frisch verliebt (nicht in Don). Es war ein Detektiv, der damals mitgeholfen hatte den Fall mit der Entführung zu klären. Stella hatte Don auch gestanden, dass sie damals nicht damit fertig wurde, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Don hatte also recht.

Sheldon (war nicht wirklich wichtig in dieser Geschichte) blieb weiterhin solo, weil er nicht wirklich attraktiv ist (Scherz, aber er ist eben nicht mein Typ).

Angel hatte ja auch überlebt und machte eine Therapie. Sie hörte auf bei der Polizei und fing dafür in ihren Familienunternehmen an. Sie blieb jedoch mit Don in Kontakt.

Aiden Burns Leichnam wurde wieder angemessen bestattet und sie konnte wieder in Frieden ruhen.

Det. Donald Flack Jr. war umgezogen und hatte endlich den tragischen Tod von seiner Familie überwunden. Jedes Mal wenn er am Kühlschrank vorbei ging, lächelten ihn seine Tochter und Ehefrau zu.

Seinen Beruf liebte er nach wie vor, auch wenn er fast jeden Monat eine Packung Erbsen in den Kübel schmeißen muss, weil er wieder einmal ein blaues Auge hatte.

Seine Freundschaft zu Danny hatte sich noch mehr verstärkt und zusammen waren sie ein unschlagbares Team.


End file.
